Poison
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and his sister Ivy are the same. They take their frustrations out by having sex with random people. The first time Roman meets Ivy, he immetiately feels pissed off by the way she acts, yet he can't seem to not stare at her all the time. What will happen down the line when they constantly seem to butt heads and cross each other?
1. Sister

"So you basically know almost everyone from work. The rest are personal friends and family. The bar is in the livingroom. Make yourself at home," Dean said as he let Roman and Seth inside his house.

The two newcomers took a look around.

"Who is that?" Roman asked and pointed towards a woman.

She was sitting on the armrest of the couch, talking and laughing with Dolph who sat on the couch next to her.

"That is my sister Ivy," Dean answered.

Ivy looked up and caught Roman's eyes, making him immetiately look away. He coughed and scratched his head. Dean looked at him.

"What?" Roman asked.  
"It's alright. I'm not gonna give you the whole she's-my-sister-speech. I don't care if you hook up with her," Dean said.

Roman coughed again, feeling a bit uncomfortable about Dean's words.

"Listen, she's like me, alright? People always think we're twins but she's a year younger than me. Her and I deal with things our way. We take our frustrations out the same way," Dean said.  
"You mean sex?" Roman asked.  
"That's right," Dean answered.  
"So she sleeps around like you sleep around?" Roman asked.  
"Correct. I'm not gonna stop anybody in here who tries to hook up with her. Trust me, if someone crosses the line, she can handle her own. Otherwise, I step in if it's called for but mostly she knows how to put a guy straight. I can see you're intrigued by her. Go say hi if you like," Dean said.  
"I'm not gonna sleep with your sister, Dean," Roman said firmly.  
"I didn't ask you to. Besides, I can see she has her claws in Dolph as usual. He's always a safe choice for her," Dean said.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Ivy asked.

They turned their heads and looked at her. No one had noticed her sneak up on them.

"Ivy, this is Roman and Seth, my new found brothers," Dean said.  
"Why do you need brothers when you have me? Am I not enough?" She asked and put on a pouty face.

Dean laughed, put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you are, sis, but sometimes I need some guy talk," he answered.  
"Fine, I get it. My cue to leave. Come hit me up later for a chat, guys," she said and walked back to the couch.

Both Seth and Roman stared at her ass as she walked away.

"I wouldn't mind tapping that. If you don't hit that, bro, I might go for it," Seth said and bit his lip.  
"Like I said, I ain't stopping anybody. Her choice," Dean said and turned to walk into the livingroom as well.

The party was ongoing, people were drinking and having fun. Roman stayed to himself, secretly watching Ivy through the room. Something about her whole being and the way everyone acted around her pissed him off. He didn't know why. He didn't even know her. He just knew he didn't like what he saw. She was sexy as hell and most guys threw themselves at her. She could pick whoever she wanted and she knew it, and it made him angry. He opened another beer and walked outside in the dark garden to catch some air.

"Are you gonna stare at me all night or are you eventually gonna come talk to me?" A voice behind him suddenly asked.

He turned around to see Ivy with a beer in her hands. She walked over to him.

"I'm not staring," he said.  
"Yes you are," she said.

He let out a growling sound and emptied his beer.

"What are you even doing out here? Don't you have a guy to fuck or something?" He asked.  
"Wow, straight to business. Refreshing. Yeah, I could but then I would miss out on this nice conversation with such a gentleman as you," she said and eyed him down.

He knew he shouldn't talk like that to her. He didn't know her. But still her entire being just pissed him off.

"How many of the guys in there have you fucked already?" He asked.  
"None tonight but over all I've been with Dolph, Miz and Baron," she answered.

He snorted.

"Now, let's be fair. I actually dated Baron for a couple of months. Granted, it was a bet between me and Dean that we should try to date instead of just hooking up. It didn't really work. Miz was only once. He's just too damn sweet for me. Dolph is more my thing," she said.  
"Your thing?" He asked and chuckled.  
"Yeah, he knows what he wants and what I like. It's easy and fun and without any complications afterwards," she answered.

He looked down at her. She took a step closer.

"But you... you seem like a whole lot more fun. The way you've been staring all night. You can't blame me for wondering," she said.  
"Forget it. I would never touch you," he said.  
"Fine. Maybe Seth then. He seems like a lot of fun too," she said and turned around to leave.

He grabbed her arm, yanked her back and pushed his head down to hers.

"You will NOT lay your hands on Seth!" He sneered.  
"Give me one good reason not to," she challenged.  
"He doesn't deserve to be used by someone like you," he sneered and let go.  
"Like me?" She asked.  
"A whore," he said.

She laughed. He had been hoping to upset her but she just laughed.

"Maybe I'll agree to not touching him but I won't stop him if he touches me," she said.

Before he could grab her again and yell some more, she ran inside. He growled out in the darkness and followed inside.

She had already grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out on the floor to dance. She had her back against him, a hand up behind his neck while she slowly grinded her ass on his crotch. She looked directly at Roman while she smirked. She slowly turned around and Seth's hands went down her back to grab her ass. Roman saw red. He quickly walked over, grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Outside he gave Seth a 15 minutes lecture about why he shouldn't hook up with Ivy. He tried to reason with the fact that she was Dean's sister but when that didn't work, he used the whore-card on Seth as well. When he finally thought he had made Seth see eye to eye with him, they went inside again. Ivy was no longer present and neither was Dolph. It wasn't difficult to figure out where they had gone to.


	2. A chaotic night

"Crazy party last night," Dean said as he entered the kitchen.

Ivy poured coffee in a mug and handed it to him. He took a sip and smiled.

"You're coming with me to training today?" He asked.  
"No, not today," she answered.  
"Come on. You always go with me. What's changed all of the sudden?" He asked.  
"Your new friend is a dick," she answered.  
"Which one?" He asked.  
"Roman. He called me a whore last night," she answered.

His nostrils flared and there was anger in his eyes. He put down the mug.

"I'll take care of it," he said.  
"Dean, don't..." She tried but he cut her off.  
"I said I'll take care of it," he said in a loud tone before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Shortly after he left the house.

Roman and Seth were standing inside the ring, waiting for Dean as he entered the gym. They both saw the anger in Dean's eyes. He threw his gym back on the floor while continueing in a straight path towards the ring.

"Dean?" Seth asked nervously.

Dean rolled under the ropes and got to his feet in no time. He walked straight over to Roman and planted his fist in his face.

"What the hell, Dean?" Seth yelled.  
"Calling my sister a whore, huh? I let you into our house, let you drink our booze, and this is how you repay me? By calling my sister a whore?" Dean yelled.

Roman placed a hand over the spot Dean had hit him as he tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, Dean. The booze was talking," he tried explaining.  
"I don't care. I told you my story and you were fine with it. You know how I grew up in a fucked up home and how I deal with my frustrations and that was alright with you. Don't you think she grew up the same way? We found a way to deal with our frustrations but it's only okay as long as it's me because I'm a man? You're a fucking hypocrite," Dean yelled.  
"I'm sorry, alright," Roman yelled back.  
"You will have to tell her that or this little Shield trio we just started is gonna be cut one man short," Dean said.  
"I will. I'll go back home with you after training and apologize, okay?" Roman said.  
Dean nodded.  
"Alright, let's use some of that anger in our training," Seth said, trying to light up the mood a bit.

Ivy was sitting on the kitchen counter talking on her phone as Dean and Roman entered the house several hours later. She held up one finger to signal to them not to interrupt. Roman couldn't help but stare at how her short skirt had slid up her thighs to a point where he knew if she would lean back, her underwear would become visible. He bit the inside of his lip, trying not to show any emotions on his face.

"You sure you wanna do that? Alright, we can do that. Yeah yeah, I'll be there. See you tonight," she said and ended the call.  
"Who was that?" Dean asked.  
"Baron. He wants me to tag along to the bar tonight," she answered.  
"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked.  
"That's what I asked him but he says he's fine with us hanging out as friends. Besides, he's gonna bring a bunch of other friends and by the look on your face, I can already tell you're gonna tag along as well," she said and smiled.  
"Yep, that I am. You wanna come too, Roman?" Dean asked and turned to face Roman.  
"Sure, I can do that," Roman answered.

Her smile disappeared and she frowned by hearing Roman wanted to come along. It didn't go unnoticed on either men.

"Now, Roman has something he wants to tell you. I'm gonna go change real quick while you two talk it out," Dean said and disappeared out of the room.

She eyed Roman down. He scratched his head, clearly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said last night," he said.  
"What did you say?" She asked.  
"You're really gonna make me say it again?" He asked.

Her mouth curled up into a little smile in her right side as she just continued to look at him.

"Okay. I'm sorry about calling you a whore. I didn't mean it," he said.  
"Yes you did," she said.

He looked at her surprised.

"I know Dean made you come here and apologize. I never would have told him if I knew this would be how it would end. You meant it last night and you don't mean a word of that apology right now and it's okay. You don't have to like me but you have to respect me whenever you're in my house. Dean and I live here together. It's not just his place. If you ever disrespect me like that again, I'll make sure you're never setting foot in this house again, no matter how close friends you and Dean end up becoming. Are we clear?" She said as her eyes burned their way into his.  
"Yeah, clear," he said and looked down.  
"Good. Now, do you want a sandwich? I was about to make some for myself and Dean," she said as she jumped off the counter.

Her skirt fell into place and he felt kind of disappointed. The feeling surprised him and he suddenly felt lost for words so he just nodded. She took out different food from the fridge and started making sandwiches.

"You don't have to be nice to me," he said in a low voice.  
"I know but I don't mind. It's not just you that have to respect me. I have to respect you too. You're Dean's friend and we will just have to act civilized around each other whenever he's around. You think you can do that?" She asked without even turning around to look at him.  
"Yeah, sure," he answered.

A couple of minutes later Dean came back and she served the sandwiches to both men. She quickly finished her own and then disappeared into her room.

"I don't like this whole Baron thing," Dean suddenly said.  
"Why not? He seems nice," Roman said.  
"He is but he's not over Ivy. It was a stupid bet between her and I, and she tried, Roman, she really tried to be in a relationship with him but she just didn't love him. We never should have made that bet. Baron still has feelings for her and I know him asking her to come along tonight is something more than him trying to be friends with her," Dean said.  
"So that's why you wanna tag along. Look at you being a defending big brother and all," Roman chuckled.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna go home real quick and change and then I'll come back," Roman said and left.

Roman stopped dead in his tracks and for a moment forgot how to breathe as he came back and saw Ivy. She was in a black mini skirt along with a black corsage. She had her back against him and for a moment he pictured bending her over the nearest furniture and having his way with her. He shook the thought out of his head. No way he would ever do that with a woman like her. She turned around and looked at him with a little smile on her face. Damn, she sure was a sight for sore eyes.

"Alright, ready to go?" Dean interfered Roman's thoughts.

Roman looked at Dean and nodded.

Baron and his friends were already at the bar when they arrived. They were in the middle of a game of pool. She walked over and hugged Baron while Roman and Dean made their way to the bar. She stayed at the pool table and Roman couldn't stop himself from constantly keeping an eye on her. He felt angry with himself. Why did he even bother looking at her? She was nothing to him. For all he knew, she probably would fuck her way through all of Baron's friends if she hadn't already.

The hours passed and Roman had to hand it to her. Sure she was a flirt, he could see that from far away, but she didn't seem to actually wanna hook up with any of the men. She could pick and choose between most of them, that too was visible from across the room, but she didn't seem to want to which oddly enough made Roman feel more at ease.

He watched as she made her way to the bar towards them.

"Tequila," she ordered to the bartender.

She grabbed the shot and turned her attention towards Dean and Roman.

"Enjoying yourself, boys?" She asked and downed the shot.  
"Very much. What about you?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, it's fun. Just got a rodent over there who annoys me a bit," she answered.  
"A rodent?" Roman asked.  
"That's Ivy's word for annoying men that don't seem to take the hint that she's not interested," Dean explained.

One of the guys made their way to the bar.

"Aren't you coming back to us?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

She rolled her eyes and mimicked the word "rodent" to Dean who just laughed back at her. Roman tensed up and couldn't understand why Dean wasn't doing anything about it.

"Yeah, in a second. Just need to take a piss," she answered as she pushed his arm away and went in the back to go to the toilet.

The man looked at her ass as she walked away. When she was gone, he turned his attention towards Roman and Dean with a grin on his face.

"That is one piece of fine ass. I'm so dipping my dick in that sweet pussy tonight," he said.

And that's when Roman snapped.

She came out from the toilet to the sounds of people shouting and things being broken. Something was surely going on and she hurried inside the bar. What she saw surprised her. Roman and the annoying rodent were in a fight. Dean was trying to drag Roman away while some of Baron's friends were trying to drag the rodent away. She hurried over thinking about getting in the middle of them but she had no clue who she actually wanted to get away from the other.

Suddenly someone grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Baron.

"What the hell, Baron?" She shouted as she tried to push him away.

He grabbed both her wrists, pushed her up against the wall and pinned her against it.

"Come on, why don't you give us a second chance?" He begged.  
"You're hurting me," she said as she tried to get her wrists free.  
"Don't fight it. Just say yes," he pleaded.

She turned her head to the side. The fight had stopped but Dean had anger in his eyes as he spotted them standing like that.

"Dean's coming. Last chance, Baron," she said.

Baron quickly let go and took a couple of steps away from her. Dean had murder in his eyes as he was by her side two seconds later but he just put his arm around her and eyed down Baron.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What the fuck is going on tonight?" She asked.  
"I have no clue. Let's go outside. Roman was thrown out," he said.

They went outside where Roman was waiting, still feeling angry.

"What's up, caveman?" Dean asked.

Roman just grunted in return.

"Will anybody please tell me what the hell that was all about?" She asked.  
"I didn't like the way he talked," Roman answered.  
"And what did he say?" She asked.  
"Doesn't matter," Roman answered.  
"Dean?" She asked and looked at her brother.  
"I don't know. I didn't hear it," Dean answered truthfully.

She looked at both men before she finally threw her arms in the air to signal she was giving up.

"This evening is just fucked up. Roman's a dick, I have a rodent humping my leg, somehow you two end up fighting, and Baron just fucking tried to kiss me. So much for being friends, right? I need a fucking drink," she said.

She turned to walk away. Dean and Roman walked up beside her.

"Alone!" She growled as she gave Dean a hard look.

And then she walked away.

"You're just gonna let her go like that?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah. I know her. Try following her now and you'll be eating your own balls as a midnight snack," Dean answered.  
"But she could get herself into trouble," Roman argued.

Dean tilted his head and looked at Roman.

"Why are you so concerned about my sister all of the sudden?" He asked.  
"No reason. Just don't wanna see any woman get hurt, that's all," Roman answered.  
"Like I told you yesterday, she can handle her own. Let's go home. You can crash on the couch," Dean said.

Roman hadn't been able to sleep. He sighed in relief as he heard her come back around 3 in the morning. He got up from the couch and watched her make her way into the livingroom. She was drunk.

"Wow caveman, nice abbs. Are you showing off for me?" She asked as she looked at him.

He looked down at himself. He had forgotten he was just in his boxers. His eyes went back on her.

"Where have you been?" He asked.  
"What does it matter to you?" She asked back.

He made his way over to her.

"I asked you a question," he said in a firm tone.  
"One I don't care to answer," she said.

She walked past him but he grabbed her arm. She immetiately turned around and slapped him.

"You don't ever touch me!" She hissed through her teeth.

His hand went up to his cheek.

"Did you just fucking slap me?" He asked.  
"Yes and I'll do it again in a heartbeat," she answered.

He removed his hand and stared at her.

"Oh yeah? I dare you!" He growled.

She slapped him again. Before he could react his other cheek was hit as well. For a drunk woman she sure could work her hands fast. Three more slaps reigned down on him before he finally grabbed her wrists. His eyes were dark as he looked at her.

"Come on, you son of a bitch. Slap me back, call me a whore, do what we both know you're holding in," she sneered.

He let go off her wrists and she slapped him one more time, this time with way more force than the previous slaps. He reacted and slapped back. Not as hard as he could but it eccoed through the room. He immetiately felt sick by himself. Never in his life had he hit a woman but she had just pushed him to the edge.

She looked at him and slowly started to smile. Her smile turned into a wide grin.

"I didn't think you had it in you," she said.

Then she turned around and walked out of the livingroom and into her room. He sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. What on earth was this woman doing to him? He didn't like it one bit.


	3. Satisfaction

"Get up," Dean said and kicked the couch.

Roman grunted and opened his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Coffee's done and breakfast's ready. Get up," Dean said and kicked the couch again.  
"Alright, alright, I'm up," Roman said and sat up.

He grabbed his jeans and shirt and put it on before following Dean into the kitchen.

"Sleep alright?" Dean asked as he handed him a cup of coffee.  
"Not really," Roman answered, just hoping Dean wouldn't drill into why he hadn't been sleeping okay.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and Roman was happy with that response.

"Good morning guys," Ivy's voice sounded from the door.

They both turned their heads and looked at her. Roman felt uneasy right away. He could only hope she had been too drunk to remember what went down during the night but by the look she gave him, he knew it wasn't the case.

She walked over to the table and sat straight across from Roman.

"When did you get back?" Dean asked.  
"Around 3 this morning. Roman was still up," she answered.

She twisted a little smile as she saw the look of panick in Roman's eyes. This was it. He was sure she was gonna give him away. Dean had planted his fist in his face because he called her a whore. He could only imagine what he would do once he found out he had hit her.

"Really? Yeah, he did say he didn't sleep alright," Dean said before turning his focus to Roman. "Was it the couch? It's not comfortable enough?"  
"Yeah Roman, was it the couch?" Ivy chanted in, clearly mocking him.  
"Something like that," Roman answered.  
"So I got in and he was all up in my face, like, where have you been? Me man, you woman, argh caveman. Anyway, told him to shove it and went to bed," she said.

Dean let out a laugh.

"I told you she could handle her own," he said and poked Roman in the side with an elbow.

Roman quickly finished his breakfast. He needed to get out of the house before he or Ivy would say anything stupid and fill Dean in on what actually happened.

"So I'm gonna go. Thank you for last night. I'll see you tomorrow at practice," he said as he stood up.  
"Alright, big dog, see you," Dean said.  
"Yeah, see you," she chanted in, still with that mocking tone in her voice.

He hurried out of the house. On his way home he wondered why she hadn't just told Dean the truth. What could possible make her hold back that information?

"Wow," Seth said as Dean and Ivy entered the gym next day.

Roman looked towards the door and felt the urge to utter the exact same word. Ivy was in a pair of black leather pants that hugged her legs just right along with a dark purple corsage. She sat down on a chair to watch them practise and Dean went inside the ring.

"Dean, your sister is foxy," Seth said.

Dean looked over his shoulder at her.

"I suppose. Not like I ever look at her that way," he said.  
"Can I..." Seth started and looked at Dean.  
"Can you what? Take her out on a date? Hold her hand? Do you need my permission to even talk to her? Seriously Seth, grow a pair and go talk to her if you like," Dean said.  
"Let's just fucking train instead of trying to pick up girls," Roman growled.

He would never say it out loud but if he could keep Seth's focuse away from Ivy, he sure would do it.

She came into practise each day for a week, always sitting on a chair and just watching them. Roman felt like her eyes burned a hole in his body and looked straight into his soul each day and it made him uncomfortable. He tried to steer clear of her but Seth seemed to be getting close to her and it annoyed the living hell out of him. Each day after practise Seth would walk over to her, chat her up and make her laugh. He didn't like it one bit. He had warned her about not putting her hands on Seth but clearly she wasn't about to listen to his warning. Maybe he needed to put her in her place once again.

"So coffee someday next week?" Seth asked.

Roman turned his head a bit. Did he just hear Seth ask her out?

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," she answered.

What just went down? That was not suppose to happen. He turned his head and looked at her. She looked back at him and smiled. She knew he was mad. It showed all over his face and she just smiled which only made him more mad.

"So party tonight at The Grey Eagle," Dean said, snatching Roman out of his angry thoughts. "You in, Roman?"  
"Yeah, I'm game," Roman answered, never taking his eyes off her.

Roman quickly found the others as he entered the bar that night. However, Ivy wasn't there and he felt disappointed. He wasn't sure why. He should be happy she wasn't there but he wanted to talk to her and make her understand that she could not go out with Seth.

"So, where's Ivy?" Roman asked Seth once Dean was out of earshot.  
"I don't know. She was supposed to come along. Something about her wanting to go to her usual bar," Seth answered.

Her usual bar. Yeah, he had a feeling it was the bar where everything went down one week earlier.

He stayed around for an hour until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm gonna go," he said and took off before anybody would try to stop him.

He went through town until he was in front of the bar. He just hoped he wasn't permantly banned after the fight the week before. He opened the door and there she was, sitting in the bar, sexy as always, wearing a short black dress. He took in the sight of her for a couple of seconds before he walked over to her and made his presence known.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"It's a public place. I'm allowed to be here," he answered.  
"But do you have to be right next to me? I was actually having a good time. Why do you have to mess that up for me?" She asked.  
"You can always leave," he challenged her.  
"I was here first," she said.  
"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you, how annoying I might find you," he said.

She pushed over one of her tequila shots.

"Then drink with me instead," she said.

He grabbed the shot and downed it.

"We're gonna need some more of these. If I have to look at your ugly face the entire evening, I need to be drunk out of my mind," she said.

He chose to let that comment slide. He figured he had it coming after his whole whore comment the first evening.

Shot after shot went down and they were starting to get really drunk.

"Alright, I'm going home," she finally said.  
"Giving up?" He asked.  
"Look at you and look at me. You can probably drink five times more than me. Yes, I'm giving up," she said and started to walk out of the bar.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I can't let you go home alone. Dean would kill me," he said.  
"No, he wouldn't. Don't use Dean as an excuse if you wanna be near me," she said.

He snorted.

"Like I would ever wanna be near you. I'm gonna crash at your house tonight. Dean said it was alright," he lied.  
"Yeah whatever," she said.

He leaned his back up against the wall as she searched for the key in her purse.

"Why do you sleep around like that?" He suddenly asked.

She looked at him.

"Like what? I slept with Dolph the first night you met me. I sleep with Dolph a lot if you must know. I haven't had sex since that night," she said.  
"Like I'm supposed to believe that," he said.  
"Frankly I don't care what you believe," she said as she found the key and unlocked the door.

She walked in, threw her purse on the livingroom table and started walking towards her room. She was annoyed by him and just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

"So Dean's not home yet, I see. I'm gonna crash in his bed instead," Roman said and walked towards Dean's room.  
"Whatever," she said.  
"Whatever," he mocked, trying to sound like her.  
"You're such a child," she said and turned to look at him.  
"And you're such a whore," he fired back, immetiately regretting his words.

They had an agreement, he had to respect her in this house. He knew he had messed up and the angry look on her face made it all much worse.

"You know what, I've had it with you!" She shouted.

She ran towards him, pushing her hands into his chest, making him move backwards into Dean's room.

"You wanna know what I think? The problem isn't you thinking what I am. The problem is you never daring to take a shot at me because you know you will disappoint," she said.  
"Excuse me?" He said and looked at her with widened eyes.  
"You're all talk and no walk. You train and you've become huge to look at because you need to compensate for coming up short between the legs," she said.

His face started to turn angry. How dare she say something like that?

"And you know that the short two minutes you last in bed will never be enough to satisfy a woman like me. You know you can never live up to what I've already had. You know you will only disappoint someone like me in bed," she said.

Those words made him see red. He grabbed her arms and shoved her up against the wall.

"You better watch your mouth!" He growled.  
"Or what? You're gonna hit me again?" She mocked.  
"Or I'm gonna show you just what I can do!" He growled.  
"Ha! Yeah, I'd like to see that. Two minutes and you're out like a light, I bet. Like any woman could ever get satisfaction from being with you," she taunted.

He yanked her away from the wall and threw her on the bed. He was fast on top of her, kissing her hard, tearing both their clothes off. He would show her just what he got. He grabbed her legs, spread them as wide as he could before pushing himself inside her. He pinned her arms down on the bed, attacked her neck with his teeth, biting down hard as he thrust hard into her. She moaned and screamed under him and it only made him thrust in even harder. Who was she to challenge him like that? She would soon learn he was better than any man she had ever been with.

He kept at it. He heard her scream louder and felt how she squeezed him as he made her cum and he just kept thrusting through her orgasm. He wasn't done with her yet. Two minutes? Yeah, he would show her. He kept moving at his violent pace, pushing her over the edge a second time. Damn, her screams sounded so beautiful. He just wanted to keep hearing them.

He pushed himself up on his knees, dragging her up along with him and then he finally came himself as he pushed up into her one last time. She straddled his legs like that as he kissed her again, a bit softer this time but still hard enough to show her he was in charge.

"Two minutes, my ass," he finally spoke.  
"Yeah, I'll give you that was fun," she said as she crawled off him.

She gathered her clothes from the floor and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Roman," she said without even looking back at him.

He laid down on the bed. He couldn't help but feel used even though he also felt like he had used her. What he had sworn he would never do had just happened and she didn't seem to care about it. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel about it all.


	4. Foreplay

Dean came home around 9 AM the next morning. Ivy was already up and she stood leaning against the doorframe between the livingroom and the kitchen while smirking at her older brother.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't stop smiling.  
"You usually don't stay out the entire night. She must have been really special," she said.  
"She is," he admitted.  
"Who is she?" She asked.  
"This cute little blonde from work," he answered.  
"Does she have a name?" She asked.  
"Renee," he answered.  
"Renee... I like it," she said before pushing herself away from the doorframe and turning back into the kitchen, calling out for him over her shoulder. "There's coffee if you want."

He followed her into the kitchen and sat down.

"It's different this time, sis. I've had my eye on her for a long time but I never thought in a million years that she was interested in me too," he said.  
"Why wouldn't she be? You're a good man," she said.  
"It's just hard. I never know who to trust. You know how it is," he said.  
"I know," she said and squeezed his shoulder before sitting down across from him.

For a few seconds they sat in silence, sipping on their coffees.

"By the way, Roman ended up in your bed. Good thing you didn't come home or you would have gotten the couch this time around," she said.  
"Why is he here?" He asked.  
"He said he cleared it with you to spend the night here," she said.  
"We never had such conversation. He took off pretty early last night. How on earth did he end up here with you?" He asked.  
"He came by the bar. Annoying as always but he sure could drink tequila," she answered.  
"I can imagine," he chuckled.

She stood up.

"I'm gonna go out. Oh, and by the way, you should know I fucked Roman last night. Just so you don't get surprised if he tells you once he gets out of bed," she said as she started to walk out of the room.

He was quick at his feet, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait a minute," he said.

She turned around with a grin on her face.

"What? I know what you're thinking and I still don't like him but I can't deny he's hot. One thing just led to another and we ended up in bed together. No big deal," she said.  
"At least tell me you enjoyed yourself so I don't have to kick his ass again," he said.  
"I did. He got skills. He could use some training in foreplay though as it is nonexistent although I probably shouldn't be blaming him for that seeing how it all went down last night," she said.

He let go off her wrist.

"Is this why you're taking off this early? Don't care to meet him this morning?" He asked.  
"Yeah, don't really care about seeing him at all. He's still a dick," she said.  
"Well, you sure found out that he has a dick," he teased.

She slapped him on top of his head while he laughed.

"So, Renee, huh? Can't wait to meet her," she finally said and winked before taking off.

None of them knew Roman was awake and had been listening in on their conversation. He was on his way out and as soon as he opened the door to Dean's room, he had heard them talking about him. He had kept the door ajar and listened and he didn't like what he heard. He had no foreplay skills? She didn't care to see him? He just had to show her some other time. He waited till he heard the frontdoor open and close before finally getting out of the room and walking to the kitchen where Dean was still sitting.

Dean looked at him intensely.

"You got something you wanna tell me, big dog?" He asked.  
"You already know. I heard you talk about it," Roman answered.

Dean's eyes just kept burning their way into Roman's skin.

"Am I supposed to apologize for this, Dean?" Roman asked.  
"No, she sleeps with whoever she wants to. That's none of my business. I'm just trying to figure out how you two ended up together since you practical hate each other," Dean answered.  
"Tequila," Roman said.  
"So you took advantage of my drunk sister?" Dean asked.  
"It's not like that and you know it," Roman defended himself.  
"Yeah, I know. Still just can't wrap my head around what happened. I guess you should have been here to understand," Dean said.

The next five days came and went with practise as usual. Each day she would go there, watching them. Roman felt like she was there to mess with his brain. She never mentioned their night together with a word and neither did Dean, leaving Seth completely unaware about what had happened. Still Seth and her were bonding and on the fifth day he was suppose to take her out for coffee after practise. That didn't sit well with Roman. Coffee might sound innocent but he knew better. He knew what she would probably do and he knew what Seth would want as well and he just didn't wanna see it happen.

Seth jumped out of the ring and walked over to her.

"So I'm just gonna shower and change and then we'll go," he said.  
"Good. I'll wait by the car," she said.

She turned around and walked outside.

Roman walked to the locker room with Seth and Dean.

"I forgot my towel. I'm gonna shower at home today," he said.

He quickly changed and hurried out of the locker room. He needed to be fast before Seth and Dean would be done and come out to catch them.

He smiled as he opened the door to the outside and saw her. She was leaning up against Dean's car that luckily wasn't parked too close to the gym. She had her back against him and he quickly walked towards the car. In that moment he felt like a predator hunting his prey. He walked around the car and got in her view. He dropped his bag on the ground and went to stand right in front of her.

"You're poison," he said.  
"Wow, poison Ivy. You thought of that all on your own? Not like I haven't been called that a million times before," she said.  
"What exactly is your game here today?" He asked.  
"My game?" She asked back.

He leaned his palms on the roof of the car on each side of her head, trapping her between him and the car.

"What are you plans with Seth?" He asked in a low tone.  
"Coffee to begin with," she answered.  
"And then?" He asked.  
"I haven't thought that far yet but when I figure it out, it will be none of your business," she answered.

He grunted. She had some nerves telling him off like that. She needed to be put in her place. He removed his right hand from the car and let his index finger slide down her body from her throat, between her breasts, down her stomach. He stopped as he reached her pants, lingering for a second on the button. His eyes looked straight into hers.

"Coming here wearing those tight leather pants fully aware how it effects Seth to see you in them. I told you not to put your hands on him," he growled and opened the button.  
"And if I do?" She asked, never breaking eye contact with him although she was full aware that he was trying to cross the line.

She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of trying to get away from him. After all, why would she? He didn't scare her.

"If you do, I just have to put you in your place," he growled and pulled down the zipper.  
"And what is my place?" She asked.

He stuck his hand down her pants and down her underwear, slowly starting to touch her. He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear. His hand started moving faster as he talked in her ear with a low, dark voice.

"Seth will never be able to do to you what I do. He will never be able to satisfy you like I am right now. He will never make you feel like I do right now. He will never make you cum as good as I can," he said.

She grabbed his shirt and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as she came. He leaned back out again, his eyes catching hers again as he slowly pulled his hand out of her pants and licked his fingers.

"How was that for foreplay?" He asked.

It was in that moment she knew he had been listening in on their conversation that morning five days ago and it made her mad that he had done that. That was just rude. She hurried to close her pants. She looked at him again and just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Even on a parking lot in full daylight you're willing to give yourself away. I rest my case," he said.

He was mad that she had given him a shoulder shrug instead of the answer that he really wanted to hear and he just wanted to hurt her back. A quick look over her shoulder and he stepped backwards a bit. Seth and Dean were making their way over to them.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked.  
"More than I'll ever be," she answered and smiled.

"You wanna hang out today?" Roman asked Dean before Seth and Ivy were leaving.  
"Sure. Videogames and chilling?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. Just let me shower at your place. How about I cook my famous spaghetti carbonara tonight?" Roman asked.  
"That sounds like a plan," Dean answered.  
"How about you? You're joining us for dinner later on after your little coffee date?" Roman asked Ivy.  
"Don't worry, I'll have her home in good time," Seth answered before she could say anything.  
"Dinner at 6," Roman said.  
"Yes, dad," Seth fired back as he started to walk away with her.

Roman smiled to himself. He felt slightly better about the whole situation right now. It was limited how erotic anyone could find a coffee date.

Several hours later Roman was in the kitchen cooking when Dean came out there.

"I just got a text from Ivy. She's not gonna make it," he said.  
"What do you mean she's not gonna make it?" Roman asked, feeling the anger boil just below the surface.  
"I don't know. She just wrote that she won't be home for dinner," Dean answered.

Roman was angry and the anger only got worse as the hours progressed and she still didn't make it home. As the clock stroke 11 PM, Dean yawned and said he was ready to call it the day. Roman had no choice but to leave the house and he hated doing it since she still hadn't come home. He felt angry with Seth as well. That man must have good game if he could turn a coffee date into dinner and whatever else followed after since she still was gone. He went to his car and drove home, not understanding why she could bring out such anger in him. He kept telling himself it was because of how she was, that Seth didn't deserve being brought down to her level.


	5. Anger takes over

"Hey Roman," Seth said as he entered the ring next morning. "Still waiting on Dean, I see. As always."

Roman just grunted as he stared at Seth. He was so angry as his younger brother right at that moment.

"What's up? Did I do something wrong?" Seth asked.  
"No, just had a rough night. How was your date yesterday?" Roman asked.  
"It was fine. She's a sweet girl," Seth answered.  
"Yeah, she must have been since she never made it home. You got some game, Seth. How did you manage to take her home after something as simple as coffee?" Roman asked.  
"Take her home? What are you talking about? We had coffee and that was it," Seth said and looked confused.  
"But she never came home," Roman said, feeling just as confused as Seth now.  
"I offered her a ride home but she said she wanted to walk so I left. I have no clue where she went to. But why do you even care?" Seth said.  
"Dean was worried," Roman lied.

"Hey guys!" Dean called as he entered the gym, ending their conversation right on the spot.

Both men looked at him. As always Ivy was there. She smiled and lifted her hand for a little wave at Seth and once again Roman felt the anger boil below the surface. This woman was pushing all the boundaries. She was told not to lay a hand on Seth and she did, and then she even lied about going home after their date and went to god knows where without anyone knowing. He wouldn't let that slide.

Dean entered the ring and practise took off. As always Ivy sat on a chair and watched them intensely. Roman could feel the burning look from her eyes and he tried not to let it get to him. He hated her so much and he wanted to punish her even more.

A couple of hours went by and Dean suddenly stopped and looked across the room. Ivy turned her head in the direction he was looking and saw a little blonde woman. Dean jumped out of the ring and walked over to her to talk. He pointed at Ivy before getting back into the ring and the woman made her way over to Ivy.

"Ivy?" She asked.  
"That's me. You must be Renee," Ivy said.  
"So you've already heard of me?" Renee chuckled.  
"It's not everyday my brother praises a woman. In fact, you're the first one," Ivy said and smiled.

Renee blushed.

"And I can tell you like him back," Ivy said.  
"I do. Your brother is a very sweet man," Renee said.  
"You don't have to tell me. I've known him for around 30 years," Ivy said.  
"Anyway, I just wanted to meet you and say hello. I gotta go. Work and all," Renee said.  
"Nice to meet you, Renee. I got a feeling I'll be seeing much more of you," Ivy said.  
"I hope so," Renee said with a smile before walking away again.

Ivy watched her go and then looked up in the ring again. Dean was standing there, looking down at her, his eyes questioning her opinion about Renee. She smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up. Dean's face lit up into a wide smile as well before he turned around and continued his practise.

Ivy was waiting in the parking lot as the men showered and changed. They came walking out together as they usually did. Dean looked like he was about to apologize right away.

"What?" She asked as he approached her.  
"Ehm... Renee asked if we could go out and I kind of want to," he said.  
"Are you asking my permission? Go, god damn it. Get the woman. I like her," she said and chuckled.  
"But I won't be able to drive you home," he apologized.  
"I can take her," Roman offered.

She frowned.

"I can walk," she said.  
"Or I can take you," Seth offered.

Her lips curled into a little smile before she moved her eyes from Roman to Seth.

"Sure, I'd like that. Thanks Seth," she said.  
"No problem," Seth said.  
"Have fun, bro, and don't fuck it up," she giggled before following Seth to his car.

Roman was furious. Did you just turn him down in front of his two brothers? She had no right. And to mock him even more by going with Seth when she knew she wasn't allowed. She would have to pay.

He watched as Seth's car left the parking lot. For a minute he just sat there thinking about what to do and then he decided to follow. He stopped at the end of the street as he saw Seth's car in front of their house. He could see both Seth and Ivy standing on the sidewalk, talking and then hugging. He was angry. She should not be putting her arms around Seth even if it was only a hug. Seth got back into his car and drove away while Ivy walked to the house, unlocked the front door and went inside.

Roman started his car again and drove to their house. He parked where Seth's car had just been seconds before and looked at the house. He saw her pass the livingroom windows, not noticing him sitting out there watching her. He opened the car door, stepped out of the car and made his way towards the front door. He opened it. How stupid was she for not locking the door when she was home alone? Anyone could enter and so he did.

He walked through the livingroom towards the kitchen where he could hear her. She was pouring juice in a glass. He watched her for a few seconds until she finally turned around and saw him. She jumped and put her hand over her chest as she took a heavy breath.

"What the hell, Roman? You scared the shit out of me. Don't you know how to knock or use a doorbell?" She asked as she put the glass on the counter.  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked as he walked towards her.  
"Well, I was about to have a glass of juice," she answered.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her backwards until she connected with some of the cabinets.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.  
"Aw, did you miss me? I just decided to take a girl's night out. I don't really like spaghetti anyway," she answered as she smirked at him.

That smirk got him even more angry.

"Stay away from Seth!" He growled.  
"Are we still hanging on to that part? Not that it's any of your business but he just gave me a ride home. Why the fuck do you even care?" She said and pushed him.

She hurried around him and out of the kitchen but he was right there behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" He shouted as he grabbed both her arms and squeezed tight.

She felt his fingers burn into her skin.

"Roman, please let go. You're hurting me," she said in a calm tone, hoping to reason with this caveman in front of her that clearly was seeing red.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do," he sneered.  
"I said let go!" She shouted and tried pushing him again.

In an instant she felt her feet leave the floor and two seconds later she landed flat on her back on the couch. He was over her before she even got the time to react. One of his hands made its way under her shirt.

"Roman, stop!" She shouted.  
"What? The little whore can't take it?" He growled in her ear as his hand grabbed one of her breats.

She was fighting him the best she could and it annoyed him. He removed his hand from her shirt and grabbed her wrists with both his hands and pinned them over her head.

"Please stop," she begged.

He looked at her. The fear was shining through her eyes and he immetiately felt sick by his own actions. What the hell was he doing? He had never acted like that before.

"I... I'm sorry," he stuttered.

He let go and quickly went to stand up. He reached his hand towards her to help her up but she didn't take it. She just got to her feet and started to walk towards her bedroom without even turning around to look at him.

"Ivy, please, I'm sorry," he tried, hoping she would look at him, just once, so she could see how sorry he truly felt.

She kept walking till she reached her room and closed the door behind her.

For several seconds he just stood there looking across the room at the closed door, hating himself more than ever for what he almost did. He had no clue what had brought him to that point but he didn't like it. He sighed and walked out of the house and back out to his car.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked as he looked at himself in the rear view mirror.


	6. Apologizing

Roman was nervous as he was waiting in the ring next day. He was sure he was about to get the beating of a lifetime once Dean would show up. Of course Ivy would have told her brother about what he did the day before. Why wouldn't she? He knew he had done something really bad and he would take every punch Dean would deliver like a man without fighting back. He deserved it. As annoying as he found her, she surely didn't deserve the way he had treated her in that moment. He still couldn't figure out what on earth had possessed him to make him act like that but it scared him.

Both Seth and Roman looked towards the door as they heard Dean singing. Roman squeezed his eyes shut in wonder. Why on earth would Dean be singing if he was about to kick his ass?

"Why are you so happy today?" Seth asked once Dean appeared inside.  
"Renee, man. Renee," Dean answered and smiled.

He walked over to them and entered the ring.

"I think I'm in love," he said, still with a smile on his face.  
"That's good, man," Seth said and pounded him on his back.  
"It feels good, I gotta tell you that," Dean said.

Roman looked towards the door but no one else entered.

"Where's Ivy?" He asked, testing the waters to see how Dean would react.  
"She said she wasn't feeling well today," Dean answered.  
"What's wrong?" Seth asked.  
"How should I know? She's been grumpy all morning and just said she wasn't feeling up for anything. Maybe she's on her period. I don't know much about women although I live with one," Dean answered and shrugged his shoulders.

Roman felt guilty. He knew why she hadn't come along. She wasn't feeling sick. It was because of him, because of what he did or almost did. He needed to apologize to her. He needed to stand in front of her, look her in the eyes and apologize. Him talking in desperation to her back while she walked away didn't count. He needed to do this right.

"So how about a party at my place Friday night?" Dean asked.

Friday night. Three days away. Perfect. Roman had a feeling she wouldn't be going with Dean at all this week so he welcomed the idea of a party.

"Sounds good, Dean," he said.

Friday rolled around and Renee came home with Dean after training. The guests wouldn't arrive until later that night so it gave Ivy and Renee some time to get to know each other. The conversation flowed easy and both women took a liking in each other.

After dinner Ivy stood up.

"So I'm gonna take off. You enjoy the party," she said.  
"You're not staying?" Dean asked.  
"Not this time," Ivy answered.  
"But you love to party," Dean said, not knowing why she suddenly wouldn't stay.  
"Is it because of me?" Renee asked.  
"What? No!" Ivy said.  
"It's okay if it is. Sometimes I can come across a little too strong when I try to make friends with someone," Renee said.

Dean gave Ivy a shooting look. Ivy sat down next to Renee.

"I really like you, Renee, and I hope you're gonna stay around for a very long time because I've never seen Dean this happy since he met you. It's just..." She said, cut herself off and sighed.  
"Is it Baron?" Dean asked.  
"No. He and I have actually been texting a lot this week. He's really sorry about what went down at the bar that night and I actually think we can get some sort of friendship going," Ivy answered.  
"Is it Seth then? Didn't he treat you well on your date?" Dean asked.  
"It's no one, alright! God, fine, I'll stay!" Ivy shouted and went to her room.

Dean started to walk after her but Renee stopped him.

"Let me handle this. I think she needs a little woman to woman talk," Renee said.  
"Thanks," Dean said and let Renee walk after Ivy.

Renee knocked and entered Ivy's room.

"Help me pick out the most ugly non-sexy outfit in my closet," Ivy said as she saw the blonde woman enter.  
"Why?" Renee asked.  
"I don't wanna give off any wrong vibes to anybody," she said.

Renee walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Ivy. Dean told me a bit about you and Baron's history. Are you afraid he might think you dressed up for him?" She asked.  
"Something like that," Ivy lied.  
"You should wear whatever you want. Don't let any man boss you around," Renee said.  
"Fine, you pick something then," Ivy said.

Renee went through her closet and pulled out a short black and army green dress.

"How about this?" She asked.  
"So much for not looking sexy," Ivy laughed and took the dress.

Roman looked around, searching for Ivy the moment he entered the house. He frowned as he saw her on the couch next to Baron. Her eyes met his and she leaned in a bit closer to Baron. He could tell she was still afraid of him and it was clear to him that she was using Baron as her protection.

Baron welcomed her body leaning up against him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just not really in a mood to party tonight," she answered.

He squeezed her shoulder.

"Baron, please don't go anywhere tonight," she said as she watched Roman walk into the livingroom, his eyes still watching her.  
"Where would I go? I like being here next to you," he said.

It was an uncomfortable situation. Roman stayed in the livingroom, watching her for the next hour. He wanted to get her alone. He needed to tell her he was sorry. So he waited. At some point Baron was bound to get up from the couch and he would be right there to take his place. He kept watching her but she did everything she could to avoid his eyes and again he felt that anger slowly starting to boil. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"I gotta go take a piss," Baron said and got up.

She quickly jumped to her feet as well and followed him out in the hallway, away from Roman's watching eyes.

"What? You wanna go in there with me?" Baron chuckled.  
"No, it was just so crowded in there," she answered.

She looked behind her. Roman hadn't followed them out there so she figured she could sneak out without him noticing.

"I'm gonna wait outside. It's kind of hot in here," she said as she made her way to the front door.

She walked out in the garden, away from the house and the noise. It was a warm night and she liked the gentle breeze on her skin. And then she felt it. Someone was there with her. She quickly spun around and came face to face with Roman. She looked around to see if anyone else would be near she could call out to but they were alone.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.  
"What do you want?" She asked as she slowly backed away.

She could have kicked herself as she felt her back connect with one of the trees in the garden. She was trapped.

"I just wanna apologize for the other day. I acted wrong," he answered.  
"Acted wrong? Is that what you call it? You were about to rape me," she hissed.  
"No, I... I would never do that. I just thought that's what you wanted and... I'm sorry. I don't know what happens to me these days. It's like you bring out the devil in me," he said.  
"So it's my fault now?" She asked and gave him a hard look.  
"No, you just pissed me off and I wanted to punish you but I didn't wanna do... that. You've messed with my head more than you can understand. You've made me hit you and rip your clothes off in a wild moment of crazy sex and somehow I can't see where the boundaries are anymore. I'm gonna leave you alone from now on. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am," he said.

She watched him. It looked like he meant it but still she was too afraid to leave the spot up against the tree although she still felt completely trapped.

"Okay," she finally got out.

She had no idea was else to say. He looked at her again.

"Why didn't you tell Dean?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna mess with his career. Dean deserves to be where he is now. He's going places and you and Seth will be going there with him. If I ruin this new friendship you got going, his dream will be shattered before it has even begun. He doesn't deserve that," she answered.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he nodded. It was amazing how she was willing to put her brother's needs in front of her own. She finally took a step away from the tree.

"For some odd reason I'll never understand, Dean really likes you. You're like his new best friend. I know you'll be around no matter how much I don't wanna see that. I'll stay out of the gym, keep to myself or leave the house when you come by. In return I expect you to never say anything but hello and goodbye to me. Dean doesn't deserve to be caught in this stupid war between us," she said.

He looked down on the ground. She decided to finally get back to the house. She slowly walked past him. Just when she thought she was in the clear, he grabbed her wrist. Her heart sank immetiately.

"Yeah... I don't think so," he said.

She turned her head and looked at him. His eyes were burning into hers.

"I was out of line and I've apologized for that. I expect things to go back to normal now. You'll come to the gym, you'll stay in the house and hang out with us when I come by, you'll be around and talk to me. You can hate me all you want when you're alone at night but you don't get to ignore me," he said, his tone slowly getting darker with each word.  
"Ivy?" Baron's voice sounded.  
"And you kick that idiot in the balls or I'll do it for you," Roman said before finally letting go off her.  
"Fuck you, Roman!" She sneered before taking off.

Roman watched as she ran to Baron and put her arms around him.

"You okay there, Ivy? Who was out there with you?" Baron asked as he tried to figure out who the dark silhouette belonged to.  
"No one important," she answered before they walked back inside.

And there it was again, the anger inside him. No one important? Did she really just say he was no one important? He had done everything he was supposed to, apologized, set things right, and still she had the nerve to act like that. He took a deep breath before walking back inside as well. He found them in the livingroom, her leaning up against Baron again and Baron with his arm around her. All he wanted to do in that moment was to break Baron's arm.


	7. Kidnapping

"Great, just great," Ivy mumbled to herself next morning as she stepped into the livingroom and saw Roman sleeping on the couch.

Why couldn't he have gone home during the night like everyone else? She really wasn't in the mood for any of his bullshit this day. She silently made her way through the livingroom and out in the kitchen.

She poured a glass of milk and quickly drank it. She put the glass on the counter and turned around, ready to leave the house quickly before anyone would wake up. Her plan immetiately fell to the ground as Roman's big frame took up the entire space in the door. His arms were crossed as he leaned up against the door frame with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be and someone else to annoy?" She asked.  
"Nah, I thought we could hang out for a change," he said.

She walked over to him and stared him down.

"Care to move?" She asked.

He took a step backwards so she could walk out of the kitchen. She didn't get far though before he grabbed her arm.

"I'll fucking scream," she sneered.  
"Why would you do that? I just want you to wait a second while I get dressed and then we can go together," he said.  
"What kind of sick game is this?" She asked, unsure of what he had in mind but she surely hadn't forgotten what went down the night before in the garden.  
"Like I said yesterday, you don't get to ignore me. Today I'm calling the shots," he answered.  
"Okay fine, get dressed while I get my phone in my room," she said, trying to sound as if she had given up.

She could only hope he bought it and didn't notice the phone already in her back pocket.

"Go ahead, princess," he said and let go off her arm.

She walked as calmly as she could through the livingroom as she heard him walk over to his pile of clothes on the floor. As soon as she was close enough, she ran into the hallway, threw the front door open and ran out of it. She could hear him shouting something as he ran after her but she just kept going. He stopped right outside, cursing out loud, not willing to chase after her in his boxers in a strange neighbourhood where no one knew him.

He went back into the house and quickly got dressed. The moment he pulled the shirt over his head, Dean's door opened and out stepped both him and Renee.

"Hey Roman, you're still here?" Dean asked.  
"I was just about to leave," Roman answered.  
"Alright, see you Monday," Dean said as he grabbed Renee's hand and started dragging her towards the bathroom.  
"By the way, your sister took off," Roman said.  
"That's fine. I'll text her later," Dean said, winked and closed the bathroom door behind them.  
A moment later Roman heard the water started running.

Text her? Why hadn't he thought of that. He made his way into Dean's room and found his phone. He knew he was crossing a line but he didn't care. He looked through Dean's contacts until he found Ivy's number. He quickly put it in his own phone, put Dean's phone back down and then walked out of the house and out into his car.

Ivy took out her phone as it started ringing. She didn't know this number. She figured it was someone having the wrong number as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Where are you?" Roman's voice asked on the other end.  
"How the hell did you get my number?" She asked.  
"Didn't your mother teach you never to answer a question with a question?" He asked.  
"Are you for real? You know damn well my mother wasn't around to teach us anything," she sneered.

Roman punched the seat next to him. He had messed up already. He knew that. He had just forgotten it. He quickly took a deep breath before continueing.

"So where are you?" He asked again.  
"Why the fuck do you care?" She growled.  
"I'm gonna find you," he said.  
"Good luck with that," she said.  
"In two seconds I'm gonna start my car. I'm gonna hunt you down all over town till I find you. You might as well tell me where you are. You won't like it if I have to find you on my own, and trust me, princess, I will find you," he warned her.

A moment of silence before she finally growled.  
"Fuck you!"

And then she hung up.

Roman hit the seat again and tossed his phone down on it. Why did she make him so angry? Why couldn't she just play ball as a good girl? He started the car and started driving.

It didn't take long before text messages started coming in on her phone. He sure was angry. She ignored him, hoping he would just give up and go away but it only seemed to anger him even more.

For a couple of hours she sat in her secret hiding place, looking out at the cold train tracks on the ground, watching nature unfold in front of her. No trains ever ran these tracks anymore and no one but Dean knew she would go there from time to time. She sat in the old shack, making her invisible from the road.

"Going home to Renee. Won't be back till tomorrow."

She looked at Dean's text and smiled. She was happy he had found love. She quickly threw an "okay" back at him and decided to head home. With Dean gone and Roman out on the streets searching for her, she could just lock the door, keep the lights turned off and hide in her room all day with no one bothering her.

Halfway home and she was out of luck. Roman stopped next to her and looked at her through the open window.

"Get in the car!" He growled.

She just gave him a look and continued walking.

"Woman, get in the car!" He shouted.

She flipped him off over her shoulder while continueing walking.

She heard him open the car door and his footsteps running towards her. The moment she turned around, she was lifted from the ground and found herself hanging over his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He growled as he carried her towards the car.

She should have fought back but she was stunned by his action. And even worse, she actually found it kind of amusing. She held back a chuckle as he placed her in the passenger seat.

"Stay!" He growled, as if he was ordering a dog around, before closing the door and walking over to the front seat.

Shortly after he drove away with her next to him.

He took her to his home. She got out of the car on her own and walked to his house. She didn't care to fight him anymore. If he wanted to play angry caveman, she would let him. Right now she just wanted some peace.

He unlocked her door. She walked inside. She quickly found the livingroom and dumped down on the couch on her back.

"So I'm here. What's next in this grand kidnapping plan of yours?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just wanted you here," he answered, knowing how stupid he sounded.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'm here. Wake me up when I get to go again," she said.

She rolled over on her side so her back was against him.

"Look at me, woman!" He growled.  
"Woman? Well, I guess it's an upgrade from whore," she said, not rolling back around though.

He walked over to the couch, lifted her legs and sat down before putting her feet down in his lap. One hand on her ankles, his eyes firmly planted on her and his other hand a little further up her leg.

"Stop staring," she said.  
"Then look at me," he said, his voice suddenly more soft.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He didn't seem as angry anymore. He was just watching her. She rolled on to her back again and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"What do you want, Roman? I don't wanna bother with these Christmas games today. Just tell me what this is all about," she said.  
"I wish I knew," he confessed as he started to caress her leg, his hand slowly sliding up over her knee and lingering on her thigh.

As much as she couldn't stand him, just as much did she want him in that moment. Something about the whole situation she couldn't explain. She pushed herself up fast and straddled him to his surprise.

"Is this what you want?" She asked and nibbled on his lower lip.  
"Ivy..." He whispered.  
"You want me to be your whore today?" She asked and brushed her tongue over his lower lip.

He growled and grabbed her ass.

"Don't ever call yourself that," he sneered before putting his lips on hers.

She wasn't allowed to call herself that. No one was allowed to call her that. Not even he was allowed although he had already done that. She was far from a whore. She was a beautiful sexual being that he wanted right now.

He tilted her back down on the couch and placed himself on top of her. He attacked her neck with his mouth as his hands worked to get her out of her clothes. When she was finally naked, he got up from the couch, grabbed her thighs and dragged her down to the end of the couch so her ass rested on the armrest. His knees hit the floor as his head dived down between her legs. Her mocking words from days ago eccoed in his head. No foreplay, only two minutes, coming up short. He would show her.

He held her steady as his tongue worked her. It didn't take long before he was rewarded with those beautiful screams of hers that he had dreamed about hearing again. He gave her a few seconds to come down before he started up again. He had to show her, he just had to. It was his weird way of punishing her. He would wear her out. He made her scream three times and then he couldn't take it any longer himself. He had to have her.

He lifted her up, sat down on the couch and placed her so she straddled him again. He grabbed her hips and dragged her down, feeling how she slowly slid down on his dick. He let out a small roar when he was finally all the way inside her. He held on tight to her as she started to roll her hips. He thrust upwards, meeting her movements, as they slowly started working their bodies faster and faster. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close as he came.

For a few seconds he held her like that, leaning his head on her shoulder, catching his breath. What the hell had just happened? It wasn't what he had planned this morning. He hadn't planned anything. He just wanted to be near her for some reason no matter if she wanted him to or not.

He felt his hands slide away from her body as she pushed herself up. He watched her as she stood up and gathered her clothes. She held the clothes in her arms and looked at him.

"You wanna go out or something tonight? Have a few beers or whatever?" She asked.  
"Not really," he said.  
"Yeah, it was a stupid idea," she said.

He stood up and looked at her.

"Are you alright? It looks like you're somewhere far away," he said.  
"Just thinking about Dean and Renee," she said.  
"They're in love," he said.

She slowly nodded.

"I'm losing him, aren't I?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"At some point he's gonna want to move in with her and start a family and I'll be left behind. And it's alright. He should do these things. She's such a sweet woman and I wanna see him be happy, but... but where does that leave me?" She wondered out loud.

He had no idea what to answer. This day was really taking some weird turns.

"Mind if I take a shower?" She finally asked.  
"Go ahead. Bathroom's down the hall to your left," he answered.

She nodded and walked out of the livingroom. Shortly after he heard the water start running.

He was beginning to look at the clock on the wall more and more. She sure did take her time in the shower. He gnawed on his lower lip. Something didn't feel right. He walked through the house and knocked on the door to the bathroom. No answer. He tried calling out for her. Still no answer. He finally decided to open the door. The water was running but the window was open and she was gone.

She sat on her usual bar. She figured he would come running at some point. His angry texts had started all over and he had already threathened her that he would find her. She didn't care. She just wanted some peace from everything around her. She turned her head as a hand landed on her shoulder. There was a face she hadn't seen in years. A face she had never wished to see again but there it was, smiling at her.

"Ivy? I thought that was you," he said.  
"What the hell? Derek?" She said and smiled.  
"The whole gang's here. We were just about to take off. Wanna join us and catch up on old times?" He asked and pointed towards the others.

She looked over her shoulder and saw them. She should say no. She should tell him she had other plans. They were her past and she had promised Dean never to be in contact with them again but Dean wasn't there and she felt more alone than ever.

"Sure," she answered.


	8. High

All she wanted was some peace and quiet. She wanted to flee from her demons and now she found herself right back in their arms.

Roman's texts had eventually died out during the night between Saturday and Sunday when he realized he couldn't find her anywhere. She hadn't slept that night or the entire Sunday and she finally crashed late Sunday night and got some hours of sleep.

Monday morning she woke up to a text from Dean asking where she was. She couldn't answer him. Not now. She was too ashamed. She knew she had messed up bad. All she had to do was take those few steps out of Derek's house, leave the past in the past where it belonged and go back home but she couldn't. She looked at Derek as he sniffed the powder up in his nose. He handed her the folded bill afterwards.

"Want another line?" He asked.

She took the bill and bowed her head over the mirror where the coke was lined up.

How could anything that felt this good be so wrong? She smiled as she dumped back in the couch. She briefly closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Her eyes flew open as she felt Derek crawl on top of her. He kissed her neck as his hand fumbled with the button on her jeans.

She grabbed his hand with both her hands as she tried to stop him.

"Derek, don't," she said.  
"Come on, just like in the old days. I know you like it," he said as he continued kissing her neck.  
"Seriously Derek, just get off me," she said.

He raised his head and looked at her. That angry look she hadn't seen in years. She was surprised to feel that it still scared her.

"What? You think you can just come in here and sniff all my coke for free? One way or another you have to pay for it," he said in that cold tone she sure hadn't missed.

As he looked at her, only one thing went through her head.

 _"Whore."_

She could hear Roman's voice over and over again saying that word. She didn't realize she had moved her hands away from Derek's hand until she felt him pull her jeans down.

 _"Whore."_

Roman was probably right. That was all she would ever be to anyone.

Roman's eyes went straight to the door as Dean entered. He felt his heart sink as he saw Dean was alone.

"Where's Ivy?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
"I don't know. She hasn't been home all night. I sent her a text this morning but she's probably still sleeping wherever she is," Dean answered.  
"Wherever she is?" Seth asked.  
"I'm guessing she hooked up with someone," Dean said, looking at Seth before sighing and continueing. "I'm sorry, Seth. I can't control her."  
"It's alright. It was just coffee. Not like I'm in love with her or anything. She is a sweet girl though," Seth said.  
"That she is. Anyway, let's train," Dean said and rolled into the ring.

Roman was fuming but he didn't show it to Dean or Seth. Where could she possible be? Dean only thought she had been gone one night but he knew for a fact she had never made it home Saturday either. He had been in front of their house all night waiting for her. It wasn't until the morning sun broke the darkness that he had finally given up and gone home. At some point she was bound to get out from wherever she was hiding and there would be hell to pay.

As Monday went along, Dean's texts got more and more frequent. She couldn't make herself answer. She knew he would be mad as hell once he found out where she was and what she was doing.

Tuesday morning Dean looked like a mess as he came into the gym.

"I'm starting to get nervous, guys. I haven't heard from her yet. It's not like her not to get back in touch with me," he said.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," she said to herself as the texts really started to roll in Tuesday.

Not only was Dean constantly texting her but now Roman and Seth had started as well. Dean was begging her to get in touch with him, Roman was threathening her to answer or else, and Seth was just being kind while pleading with her.

"What is?" Derek asked.

She realized she had spoken out loud.

"My brother. He thinks I'm in trouble," she answered.  
"So tell him you're not," he said.  
"Yeah yeah, tomorrow. I need to go home and get some fresh clothes. I'll swing by the gym and show him I'm still alive," she said.  
"I'll take you," he said.

"Dean," Seth said and nodded towards the door as training was going on Wednesday.

Dean turned around and saw Ivy standing there with a huge grin on her face. He knew right away something wasn't right. It didn't go unnoticed to Roman that she was still wearing the same outfit as Saturday and all three men could see she was in need of a shower.

Dean jumped out of the ring and quickly made his way towards her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.  
"Relax, brother dearest. I'm fine. Come on, hug me," she said as she threw herself in his arms.

He pulled her out and held her at arm's length. His eyes pierced their way into her.

"What?" She asked.  
"You're high," he said.  
"No," she said and laughed.

He shook her and she immetiately stopped laughing.

"You're fucking high!" He yelled.

Roman and Seth made their way out of the ring too and walked towards them. She started to feel cornered so she snapped her body away from Dean's hands and took a step backwards.

"I just came by to tell you I'm still alive. I'm hanging out with some friends these days so I'm gonna go again," she said.  
"What friends?" Dean asked, his voice clearly filled with anger.  
"Just some friends," she answered.  
"Is it Derek? Has that asshole gotten his claws into you again?" He asked.  
"So what if it is?" She asked.

She yelped as Dean grabbed her upper arm and squeezed tight.

"Hey!" Seth yelled and grabbed Dean.

Roman took a step forward as well to stop Dean from doing anything he would regret. He looked at her with hard eyes.

"Just go home, Ivy. Go home and wait for Dean. Don't go anywhere till he gets back," he said.  
"I'm sorry, when did you get to tell me what to do? Did you think kidnapping me and fucking me again Saturday made you in charge of me?" She spat.

Dean's head immetiately turned to Roman.

"You what?" He shouted.  
"Aw, didn't you tell him what you did. Oops, my bad," she said and grinned.

She turned around and walked out of the gym.

"Ivy, get back here! We're not done!" Dean yelled as all three men followed behind her.  
"No Dean, we're done," she said as she walked towards Derek that was waiting on his motorcycle.  
"Oh no, that asshole is not here!" Dean yelled and started walking towards Derek as well.

Ivy spun around and placed her hands on his chest.

"If you beat him up here, you'll lose your job," she said.  
"She's right," Seth said.  
"You can't go with him. You're high and that means that he's probably high too. You'll get yourself or others killed," Dean said.  
"We'll be fine," she said and started walking towards Derek again.

She felt an arm grab her. She turned around to see Roman holding her back. She felt so angry and without thinking, her knee went straight up in his crotch. He howled in pain, let go off her and bent over.

"Don't pretend to care for me now when you clearly didn't want anything to do with me Saturday after sex," she hissed.

She turned around and ran to Derek, jumped on his bike and then they took off.

Roman slowly got back up. There had been force behind that knee and it hurt. Still her words hurt even more. Was that what it had been all about when she crawled out of his bathroom window? Her asking him to go out and him saying no. But he didn't mean it like that. He just wanted to stay in and she was suppose to stay there with him. He ran it through his head. He hadn't said that. He had just said he didn't wanna go out. Of course she took it as a rejection. Was this all his fault?

"Fuck!" Dean shouted out loud.

He kicked the nearest trashcan as hard as he could.

"Dean, talk to us," Seth said.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Alright!" Dean yelled and took a deep breath. "You both know my past with drugs. Well, both mine and Ivy's past. Derek was our dealer. We hung out with him and his friends and we were so messed up. We finally decided to get clean and start over. We bought the house and stood by each other day and night. It was harder on Ivy since her and Derek used to be some sort of item. I won't call it a relationship because that wasn't love but they were together. When we got clean, I had wrestling to help me through it. She had no one but me. So many times she almost went back to that old gang because she felt lonely but I managed to keep her away."

Dean's eyes started filling with tears.

"Fuck! I can't believe he got his claws into her again," he said in a low tone, fighting to keep his tears back.  
"So let's go find her. We'll force her if we have to. Do you know where he lives?" Roman asked.  
"He moved since then. I don't know where to. He flies under the radar to keep away from the police. Being a dealer doesn't really make anyone wanna be listed in the phonebook," Dean answered.

Dean started to feel weak and he sat down on the ground, placing his head in his hands. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why would she go back to that dark place after all these years? Seth and Roman sat down on either side of him.

"Keep texting and calling. At some point she will have a weak moment and get back in touch with you and then you can move in for the kill, so to speak. Just keep reaching out to her and I'll do the same," Seth said.  
"We all will," Roman said.

Dean turned his head and looked at Roman.

"You don't have her number," he said.  
"I do," Roman said and sighed, knowing he had to come clean. "A lot happened Saturday after I left your house that you don't know about."  
"You better start talking before I lose my shit completely," Dean said.


	9. Four men joining forces

Roman felt better coming clean to Dean. Of course he had given Dean and Seth the child-friendly version of what had went down between him and Ivy but the important things were out there. She had been to his house, they had been together, she had taken off through his bathroom window. Dean had accepted his explanation. What else could he do? More important things mattered now. Finding out where Ivy was and getting her out of there.

She had gone home after their encounter at the gym. The outfit she had worn was thrown on the floor in her bedroom. She had just changed her clothes and left the house again with nothing else but the charger to her phone. That small thing gave Dean hope. At least she would be able to keep her phone running and he would continue to text and call her at all hours of the day until she would finally give up and answer. Only problem was that he knew she was just as stubborn as himself.

By the time they reached the weekend, Dean was a broken man. Still no word from his sister and he couldn't take it any longer. He knew for each day that passed, she would fall deeper down in that black hole she had already crawled out of once years ago. Back then they had crawled out of it together. This time it was only her down there but he was ready to reach his hands down the hole and pull her back up.

Seth and Roman had crashed at Dean's house that Friday night. They didn't want him to be alone through the weekend. All three guys took turns in trying to call her but still no luck getting through to her.

"So let's just drive around town all night till we find her," Roman said.  
"And what? Knock on every door until we find out where he lives?" Dean asked.  
"If we have to," Roman answered.

Dean just shook his head.

"Baron!"

Baron turned around at the high pitch voice calling his name through the bar and saw Ivy come running towards him. She jumped up in his arms, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Wow Ivy, what's up with you tonight?" He asked.  
"I'm in a good mood," she laughed as he put her down again.

He looked at her. She was one big smile but she looked dirty. He reached his hand towards her face and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Better than ever," she said with a huge grin.

"Ivy!" Derek's voice called.

Both Ivy and Baron looked towards the group of people sitting down in the back of the bar. Derek's eyes were hard and ordering her to join them.

"I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Baron," she said.

He watched as she walked over and sat down. He stood at the bar, slowly sipping on his beer, just watching the group of people and how they acted. Most importantly, watching Ivy and how she acted. She wasn't herself. He finished his beer, put down the empty bottle and took out his phone.

"Dean? Something's wrong with your sister," he spoke as his call was answered.

It was three angry men that burst through the door to the bar. Roman had been driving like his life depended on it and they were there in no time. Baron stood ready and pointed towards the group of people in the back. All four men joined forces and walked over there together.

"Time to go home, Ivy," Dean said as he stopped in front of the table and looked at her.

She looked up at him, her smile slowly fading.

"I don't think so," she said.  
"It wasn't a suggestion," Dean said, grabbed her arm and yanked her up from her seat.

Derek stood up too.

"Hey! She doesn't wanna go with you!" He yelled.  
"Sit down before I make you," Dean growled.

Derek laughed and Dean was close to seeing red.

"Come on, Dean. We're all friends here. I'll hook you up again like in the old days," Derek said.

Dean yanked Ivy close to him at first before pushing her behind him with such force that she stumbled into Roman's arms. Not a place she wanted to be but he quickly held her arms tight before she could get away again. She struggled but it was useless.

"Just stand still, for fuck's sake," he growled into her ear as he tightened his grip even more.

Dean took a step closer to Derek and stopped right in front of his face.

"I'm only gonna say this once. You stay far away from my sister, from me, from this bar and from everyone else I know. If I ever catch you near her again, I'm gonna hurt you in ways you could never imagine," he said in a cold tone.

The two men stared each other down for a few seconds. No other words were exchanged between them. Dean twisted a little smile before slowly stepping backwards. He turned around and all five people started walking out of the bar together. As they walked out of the door, he looked at Roman.

"Stand ready and get her out of harm's way," he said.

Roman was just about to ask what he meant when the door swung open and all the men from Derek's group came crashing out.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Derek yelled.

Roman immetiately dragged her a couple of steps away. He only had one thing on his mind. Keep her safe. Derek pointed towards them.

"Come here, Ivy," he said as he smiled at her.

Dean looked over his shoulder at her and slowly shook his head before looking back at Derek.

"She's not your fucking dog, Derek. She's not anything to you," he growled.  
"Oh yeah? Then why has she been spreading her legs for me all week?" Derek asked mockingly.

Ivy whimpered as she felt Roman's fingers drill into her upper arms. He was so angry by Derek's words that he didn't realize he was hurting her. It wasn't until he heard her whimpers and felt her legs starting to give way under her that he realized what he was doing. He quickly let go and wrapped his arms around her entire upper body instead, holding her close to his chest while still keeping his eyes firmly planted on Derek.

Again Dean took a look over his shoulder at Roman and Ivy. His face turned into a wide grin before he turned back. Without warning he jumped on Derek. Both men fell to the ground while Dean delivered punch after punch to Derek's face. Ivy started struggling again, screaming for them to stop, but Roman just held her even tighter, refusing to let her go and get mixed up in the fight. Seth and Baron ran to Dean's aid to make sure none of Derek's friends would interfere while Dean punished Derek.

"Dean. Dean! That's enough," Seth reasoned after a little while.

Dean finally stopped and looked down at the bloody face. He grabbed Derek's shirt and yanked him up a bit.

"You will never... NEVER... go near my sister again. Understood?" He growled.  
"Yes," Derek whimpered.

Dean delivered a headbutt to Derek and then finally let go and stood up. He turned around and watched his crying sister in Roman's arms. She looked like she was about to lose it but he couldn't comfort her. Not here, not now. He just needed to get her home.

"Let's go," he growled as he walked towards the car.

Seth followed while Roman had to drag Ivy with him.

"Thanks for calling, Baron," Dean said to the fourth man.  
"Anytime. Just get her home safe," Baron said.  
"Will do," Dean said.

Roman handed over his car keys to Seth before forcing Ivy into the backseat with him. He held her tight, refusing to let her go, all the way home to her and Dean's house.

She was cursing and swearing all the way from the car and inside the house. Roman still held on to her arm, looking at Dean in search of an answer what to do. Dean made his way over to her, grabbed her head with both hands, pushed her up against the nearest wall and put his head close to hers.

"NO! NO! NO!" He screamed.

The anger in his voice made her shut up but her eyes still challenged him. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"You should know better, Ivy. You're better than this," he said more calm.  
"Get the fuck off me," she sneered.  
"Fine, have it your way," he growled back.

He grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the bathroom. Seth and Roman followed behind, not sure what Dean was about to do. Ivy started cursing and yelling again but Dean just kept dragging her through her protests. He got her inside the bathroom where he finally let go off her and turned on the water. She ran towards the door but Roman and Seth were there in an instant, cutting her off.

"Just get in the fucking shower and clean yourself up," Dean growled.  
"No!" She yelled.

He was getting angry. She was acting like a child.

"Get in there or I'll fucking force you!" He yelled.  
"No!" She yelled again.

Dean was seeing red. He thought for a second to tear her clothes off and push her under the water but he knew that was a line he couldn't cross with his sister. He bit his lip and looked at the two men in the door.

"Get in here, Roman," he said.

Roman walked over to them.

"Get her in the shower and get her clean. I don't care how you do it or how much she screams and fights. Just get it done. Fucking manhandle her if you need to," he said.  
"You can't do this," Ivy said, fear sounding in her voice.  
"Then I suggest you do it yourself because I'm out and what goes on in here from now on will never leave this room," Dean said.

He walked over to the door where Seth was still standing before turning his head to look at her.

"I'm not giving up on you, sis," he said.

Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"You sure about this?" Seth asked.  
"No, but I gotta do something. Roman's been with her and seen her naked so it just seemed like the only choice I could make right now. Besides, he might not be ready to admit it yet but I got a feeling that this whole thing between them runs deeper than sex. I can only hope that I'm right and that she feels it too," Dean answered.

Dean sighed and Seth gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I gotta call Renee and tell her we found her," Dean said.

"Are you getting in there on your own free will?" Roman asked.  
"No," she said and crossed her arms.

She screamed as he suddenly grabbed her. She was fighting him the best she could but he managed to get her clothes off her. He tried pushing her inside the shower stall but she wouldn't go in there. He let out a loud growl as he pushed her backwards and went with her, getting his clothes completely soaked.

"Fight me all you want but I'm getting you clean," he growled.

She fought a little more but slowly her strength was fading and she gave up. Her fight turned into a silent cry instead as she just stood there and allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

With her fighting gone, he was quickly done. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and started drying her. She was still just standing there, looking more lost than ever. He wrapped the towel around her body and sat her down on the toilet. He stripped out of his wet clothes and dried himself with another towel.

"Dean!" Roman called from the open door.  
"Yeah?" Dean called back while making his way towards them.

He looked at Roman standing there with a towel around his waist.

"Things didn't quite go according to plan. You got a pair of boxers I can borrow? And she needs some clothes too," Roman said.

Dean nodded and took off towards the bedrooms. Shortly after he came back with a pair of boxers for Roman and a pair of pyjamas pants and a tank top for Ivy. Roman didn't care to ask Dean for underwear for her too. That didn't really matter right now.

"Thanks," Roman said and closed the door again.

He quickly put the boxers on and went over to get Ivy in the pyjamas pants and tank top. She let him do it without a fight. He looked at her and ran a hand down her cheek. She looked like she had given up on life completely right in that moment and he felt his heart break for her. He looked at her arms and saw the purple marks that his fingers had caused earlier that night. He hated himself for hurting her like that. He hadn't meant to. He gently grabbed one of her arms underneath the marks and led her out of the bathroom and towards her bedroom.

Dean stood there looking at them with his eyes full of questions. Roman just slowly shook his head. Dean nodded back and allowed Roman to follow Ivy into her bedroom. He closed the door behind them before helping her down on the bed. He crawled down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He had to make sure she wouldn't run off during the night. At least that's what he told himself and what he would be telling Dean and Seth in the morning if they asked why he had stayed in there with her. He wasn't ready to admit he just wanted to be close to her.

"I know the world hasn't been kind to you and that you're ready to tell it to go fuck itself but you gotta try and let some parts of the world into your life. Not everything is bad and not everyone will hurt you," he said.

He placed a soft kiss on her neck. It had been one hell of a week and if she could just push through and get out on the other side, he would tell her what was weighing heavy on his mind. That he would never hurt her if she would just let him in. He could only hope she would believe him after all the shit that had gone down between them. He hadn't exactly been acting like a perfect gentleman around her.

"Dean's been really worried this week. Don't hurt him like that again," he said, knowing that was probably the last words she needed to hear right now.

Why did he always mess up his ability to talk and act normal around her?


	10. Madhouse

Roman opened his eyes as he felt her body slide out of his arm.

"Ivy..." He said but stopped as she reached her hand up in the air to stop him.

She didn't even turn around and look at him.

"Don't, Roman. Not now," she said.

He sat up and looked at her. Why wouldn't she turn around and look at him? He watched her as she stripped out of the clothes she had been sleeping in and put on some underwear, a pair of black jeans and a light grey shirt. She walked over to the door, sighed and opened it.

She heard low voices in the livingroom but they quickly went silent when they realized she was there. Seth, Dean and Renee all looked at her. She felt the urge to turn around and go back into her room but that urge was quickly stopped when she heard Roman come out of her room and walk over to her. She felt trapped.

Dean got up from the couch.

"We need to talk, Ivy," he said as he started to walk towards her.  
"No, we really don't," she answered.  
"I don't care what you say. We need to talk and so we will talk," he said in a bossy tone.  
"Dean, maybe..." Renee started.  
"No! We'll talk now because I say so!" Dean raised his voice, cutting Renee off.

Ivy turned around to go back to her room but bumbed into Roman who she briefly had forgotton was standing there. She turned back around again and came face to face with Dean. Trapped between these two men, she was starting to feel like she was losing control.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled.  
"Too much, okay? I was thinking too much! I needed to stop all those thoughts inside my head!" She yelled back.  
"So you figured coke and sex were the way out?" He yelled.  
"What is your biggest issue here? That I did coke or that I had sex with Derek? You don't seem to mind when I fuck your friends but Derek is off limit," she spat.  
"When you whore around with a guy like that, it comes back to bite me in the ass too," he said.

He immetiately regretted his words. He never saw her as a whore no matter how many of his friends she hooked up with but the argument was heated and he just went for a low blow to shut her up. She looked at him, clearly hurting from his words.

"That's all I'll ever be to you and everybody. A whore," she said.  
"Shit, Ivy, I didn't mean it," Dean tried.  
"Yes you did. Everyone thinks it but only you and Roman dare to say it out loud," she said.

He looked down, ashamed of what he had just said, and she used the unguarded moment to push past him and run to the bathroom. She locked the door before he got there too. The clothes she had worn yesterday was still on the floor where Roman had thrown it. She quickly dropped to her knees and went through the pockets of the jeans, pulling out her phone.

"Open the door, Ivy," Dean called out as he knocked on the door.  
"Shit," she muttered to herself as she opened her contact list.

His knocking got louder.

"Open the god damn door!" He yelled.

She pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Please come and get me. It's a madhouse. I don't wanna be here right now," she cried down in the phone.  
"Who the fuck are you talking to? It better not be Derek! If you don't open this door in two seconds, I'm gonna break it down!" He yelled.

She ended the call before the person on the other end could answer. She put her phone in her back pocket and quickly got to her feet. She knew Dean too well to know that he never threw out empty threats. If she didn't open the door, he would break it down. She hurried over and unlocked the door. He barged in and tried to grab her but she dug under his arm and ran out with him following suit.

"God damn it, Ivy, stop!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm.  
"Let go off me, you fucker!" She yelled.

She yanked her arm away from him so fast that she stumbled into Seth. He tried grabbing her but he was unprepared for the impact so they both stumbled to the floor.

"Will you just fucking listen to me?" Dean yelled as he yanked her back to her feet.  
"No! Go live your happy life with Renee and leave me like you're planning to! There's not room for me in your life anymore!" She yelled.

He let go off her, not believing what he had just heard her say.

"What? Is that what this is all about?" He asked confused.  
"Just leave me the fuck alone," she hissed.

She took a step backwards and felt two arms gently wrapping themselves around her. She pushed them away and spun around to look at Roman.

"And you don't ever touch me again! I might be a whore to you but I'm done being your whore!" She yelled.  
"Ivy, please..." Roman started but she didn't care to listen.

She quickly ran around him and towards the front door.

"Not again! Stop her!" Dean yelled.

Roman spun around and chased after her. She opened the door and ran out straight into Baron who was taken by surprise. He managed to stay standing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on here?" He asked confused.

She buried her head in his shirt.

"Get me out of here," she begged as her tears started running.

He looked up to see four people pushing their way outside as well.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.  
"She called me a couple of minutes ago asking me to come get her. She sounded upset so I dropped everything and hurried over here," Baron answered.  
"Of course you did," Roman growled to himself, trying to hide the jealousy inside him.  
"Please, can we just go?" She begged as she looked up at Baron.

He moved his eyes from her and over to Dean and let the question hang in the air.

"Yeah, go. At least I know where she is. Don't let her out of your sight and call me no matter what," Dean said.  
Baron nodded.  
"Come on," he said softly to Ivy and led her towards his car.

As the car drove away, everyone made their way inside the house again.

"Are you just gonna let her go with him like that?" Roman asked.  
"It's a better option than the alternative. She would find a way out of here somehow. She's sneaky as fuck. Better she's with Baron than Derek," Dean answered.  
"Really? Have you forgotten about his feelings for her?" Roman asked.  
"Have you forgotten about your feelings for her?" Renee interrupted.

Both men turned their heads and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand this anymore. You go caveman on her constantly because you're afraid to admit to her and yourself how you truly feel. Just fucking grow a pair and tell her. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Renee asked.  
"She could say no," Roman answered lowly.  
"At least you'll know. Or do you prefer stalking her around town every Saturday night?" Renee asked.  
"Well, when you put it that way..." Roman said and scratched his head.  
"I never thought I'd say this but follow Dean's example. He got the girl," Seth chimed in.  
"It's a little too late for that right now," Roman growled and pointed towards the door to remind them all that she had just left with Baron.

Two hours later Dean's phone rang. He saw Baron's name on the caller ID and quickly shushed everyone around him.

"Baron, is something wrong?" Dean asked as he answered the call.  
"She's sleeping right now. I grilled her a bit and she opened up and told me some things I really didn't like to hear," Baron answered.  
"Spill it," Dean said.  
"This is really hard for me to say. I'm not sure what went down between you two this morning. She rambled about you calling her a whore for sleeping with Derek and... and... oh fuck... you should know she didn't want to, alright?" Baron said.  
"She didn't want to what?" Dean asked confused.  
"God damn it, Dean, she didn't want to sleep with him. He made her do it. He fed her coke for two days and then collected payment from her by demanding sex, and then went on doing the same the entire week," Baron growled.

Heavy breathing was all there was heard from the other end.

"Dean?" Baron asked.  
"That motherfucker!" Dean shouted in rage and then the line went dead.

It took all of Seth and Roman's strength to hold Dean back.

"Just talk to us," Seth pleaded as he held on tight to one of Dean's arms.  
"Motherfucker forced her!" Dean shouted.  
"Who forced who to what?" Seth asked.  
"Derek! He forced her! He fucking forced her and I called her a whore for it!" Dean yelled before breaking down on his knees, crying. "I called her a whore and he forced her to do it."  
"Motherfucker!" This time it was Roman that was shouting.

Seth kept running his eyes between Dean and Roman, ready to jump on either man if one of them were about to explode.

Dean's phone buzzed. Renee grabbed it and opened the text.

"Dean, you should read this," she said and handed him the phone.

It was a text from Baron.

 _"You hung up before I could finish. I got his address out of her."_

The address was listed below. Dean turned the phone and showed the text to Roman and Seth.

"Get in my car!" Roman growled.

Dean got to his feet.

"Dean?" Renee asked and grabbed his hand.

He turned around and looked at her, then grabbed her head and kissed her.

"I love you, Renee. Stay here and don't worry. I'm coming back to you but right now I need to do this for my sister," he said.  
"I understand. Just... just don't get hurt or caught," she said.

He smiled and turned around to follow Seth and Roman out of the house.

"And I love you too!" Renee yelled.

He turned around and smirked at her as he realized it was the first time they had spoken those words to each other. The situation hadn't been ideal but he sure did love that woman and although he was mad as hell at that moment, he couldn't have been more happy to hear her say that she loved him too.

Roman turned off the engine and all three men exited the car. They walked fast towards the house. Seth looked through the window.

"It's him alright. There's two girls in there as well so don't go completely crazy," he said.

Dean pushed the door open with such a force that it slammed into the wall. The girls let out small screams and jumped to their feet.

"You two, out!" Roman growled as he pointed at them.

They didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran out of the house. Derek was fast at his feet, jumping over the couch to try and get out the other way. Dean followed the same way over the couch and launched into Derek, taking him down. Seth and Roman were fast next to them, seperating the two men before holding on tight to Derek so he wouldn't get away.

"What do you wanna do? Use him as a punching bag for a while?" Seth asked.  
"Nah, I'm gonna hit him where it really hurts," Dean answered and smirked.

He looked around and quickly noticed the suitcase next to the couch.

"Really, Derek? Still using that old suitcase?" Dean asked as he walked over to it.  
"No, don't," Derek tried but was cut off by Roman's knee that went into his stomach.  
"Shut up!" Roman growled.

Dean opened the suitcase.

"Bingo!" He said and turned it around so Seth and Dean could see all the bags of coke down there. "Follow me."

He walked through the house until he found the bathroom. Seth and Roman dragged Derek with them in there.

"Dean, please..." Derek begged as Dean put the suitcase down on the sink.  
"Please? Did Ivy beg you at any point this week? Like, did she beg you not to touch her? Because I heard something really interesting today about what you've been doing to her and I don't like it one bit," Dean said, his eyes fuming with hate.

He started opening bag upon bag and poured the powder into the toilet. Derek screamed, begged and even threathened him to stop but he just kept going until all the bags were empty. Then he flushed the toilet.

He had an evil grin on his face as he walked over to the three men and grabbed Derek's chin.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Seeing all that money go down the drain. Knowing there's someone higher up that you suddenly owe a lot of money to makes me somewhat pleased. But still... you put your hands on my sister. I thought you knew better than that, Derek," he spoke in a cold tone.

He spat on Derek's face, then he turned his eyes towards Roman.

"Roman?" He asked.  
"Can I?" Roman asked back.

Dean let go off Derek's chin and took three steps backwards.

"He's all yours," he answered.

Before Derek knew off it, Roman lifted him up and threw him against the wall, knocking the air out of the smaller man. He was quickly standing over him, delivering kick upon kick to his stomach.

"You... don't... ever... touch... her... again..." He growled between the kicks.

Dean walked over and placed a hand on Roman's arm, making Roman stop and look at Dean.

"Don't worry, big dog, Derek's gonna leave town now. We just flushed all that shit and he'll never be able to pay back whoever deals to him. They'll kill him if he stays," Dean said and smiled.

Roman nodded and stepped away from Derek. Dean turned around and kicked Derek once in the face. Derek spit out blood and two teeth.

"Just for good measure," Dean said with a smirk.

Shortly after they were back in the car, driving home to Dean again. Dean took out his phone to call Baron.

"It's taken care off. Derek's gonna leave town pretty soon, probably already today if he's smart. When she wakes up and feels better, please bring her home. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'm not mad. Tell her I miss her and it will only be me waiting for her so we can sit down and talk, one on one," he said.

Roman looked at Dean as he hung up the phone.

"You want us to leave?" He asked.  
"It's best this way, Roman. It's not fair that we gain up on her like that. Right now she just needs me to be her brother, the one person that has always been there for her no matter what," Dean answered.  
"I understand," Roman said and nodded.


	11. The ride to hell is over

"You want me to go in there with you?" Baron asked.

Ivy sighed.

"No, I gotta do this alone," she answered.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm just a call away, sweety. Day or night, call me," he said.  
"Thanks Baron," she said.

She took a deep breath and exited his car. He waited in the car, watching her walk towards the house. He didn't drive away until he had watched her close the front door behind her, leaving nothing but a cold brick wall to look at from the car.

Dean had been sitting in the kitchen for hours, just waiting for her to come home while downing cup after cup of coffee. He had lost track of how many cups he had gotten in his system. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was making things right with his sister.

As he heard the front door open and close, he quickly stood up. He walked through the house out in the hallway where she was standing. For a few seconds they just looked at each other until he finally took the few steps over to her, put his arms around her and hugged her tight. She cried into his shirt and he let her. No words were spoken between them. He just hugged her until her crying stopped.

"I'm such a screw up," she finally said.  
"It runs in the family," he said, making her laugh.

He kissed the top of her head and finally released her from his arms.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and led her out in the kitchen.

They sat down with a cup of coffee each. He reached over the table and took her hand.

"Talk to me, sis," he said.

She squeezed his hand and sighed.

"It's just... I'm scared, Dean. I see where this is going with you and Renee. What will happen to me down the road? Do you wanna live here and kick me out? Will we have to sell the house because you wanna live somewhere else? I can't afford living here on my own and I don't want to either. It's not my house, it's our house," she said.  
"I'm never gonna leave you. I don't know where this thing with me and Renee is going but there will always be room for you in my life," he said.  
"It doesn't change the fact that I'm scared. I've never been alone before. It's always been you and me together," she said.  
"You and me against the world, sis, now and forever. We just gotta let some of the world into our lives as well," he said.  
"I know but it's just so hard. You've always been enough for me but I don't blame you for not feeling the same way," she said.  
"No, I haven't. You say that because you're scared but we both know I've never been enough. You want the same as I do in life, what everyone wants in life. You wanna be loved," he said.

She bowed her head. He was right but putting herself out there scared her.

"Who would ever wanna love me?" She asked.  
"Baron does," he answered.  
She laughed.  
"Yeah, everything would be so much easier if I just loved him back, right?" She asked.

He squeezed her hand and let go. He could tell her there was another friend that seemed to be trying to figure out his feelings towards her but he didn't wanna be the messenger of those news. If Roman ever got his head out of his ass and figured out what he wanted, he should tell her himself.

"Look sis, if it ever happens that Renee and I wanna move in together, we're probably gonna start over in another house or apartment but I'll never leave you alone. I'm earning good money now and it will only be better once we move forward. I'll buy you whatever house or apartment you want when that time comes. Hell, I'll even buy you a freaking houseboat if that's what you want," he said.

Again she laughed.

"You know I get seasick way too easy," she said.  
"A cabin in the woods then? A house on Mars? Wherever you wanna live," he said.  
"Thanks Dean. And it's not an if. It's a when," she said.  
"When what?" He asked.  
"When you wanna move in together. I'm personally gonna kick your ass if you ever let that woman go. She's perfect for you," she said.

He chuckled as he stood up.

"So can we close the lid on this ride to hell we've had this week?" He asked.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I acted out in ways I shouldn't have," she answered.  
"Don't think about it anymore. Just move forward now. Leave the shit in the past where it belongs," he said.  
"I will," she said.  
"Come tomorrow morning you'll be going back to the gym with me," he said.  
"But Dean..." She started.  
"No but. You took a nasty fall this week and I need to be able to keep my eye on you for a while to know for sure I can trust you again," he said honestly.

She hung her head. It hurt to know she had broken his trust but she understood.

"So you'll be going with me. I don't care if you wanna sit in the back and pout everyday or if you wanna be joyful and skip around the entire place, as long as you're there," he said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look," Seth said in a low voice and nodded his head towards the door.

Roman turned his head and saw both Dean and Ivy there. She didn't look up at the men in the ring. She kept her head down and sat on a chair in the back, her eyes firmly planted on her feet. She had headphones in, music blasting in her ears to block out every sound around her.

"Is she alright?" Seth asked as Dean entered the ring.  
"She's fine. Ashamed but fine," Dean answered.  
"Did everything go alright yesterday?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, we talked and got everything out there. I told her to come along everyday here until I know for sure I can trust her again but other than that, everything is good between us," Dean answered.

Roman couldn't help but smile at the information of her coming along everyday. She might not be up for talking with any of them yet or even looking at them but that wouldn't stop him from looking at her. She would be there and he would have his eyes on her. She wouldn't slip away again.

Ivy looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Renee was smiling at her. She smiled back and took out the headphones.

"Hey Ivy, are you okay?" Renee asked.  
"Getting there," Ivy answered.  
"You wanna go out for a coffee. There's a coffee shop next door and the weather is great today. We can sit outside and talk if you like," Renee said.  
"That actually sounds nice," Ivy answered.

The two women silently disappeared out of the gym. Both Dean and Roman watched them leave before looking at each other. They slightly nodded at each other, no need for words to be shared, just knowing that everything was alright.

Dean couldn't help but smile as he exited the gym an hour later and saw Ivy and Renee sitting on a bench outside. They were talking and laughing. The two most important women in his life was getting along better than he could have ever dreamed of. It was in that moment he knew for sure, Renee was the right one for him. He would never let her go.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look at them or are you gonna go over there?" Roman asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing, big dog," Dean chuckled.

Roman looked at Ivy and bit his lip.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now," he said.  
"A lot of shit went down the past week and a lot of things were said that no one meant," Dean said.  
"Come on, you heard her. She thinks I see her like... like... you know, and she said she was done with me," Roman said.  
"You and I both know you don't see her that way but she doesn't. So tell her," Dean said and gave his friend a hard look.  
"I will eventually but now is not the time," Roman said.  
"When is the time then?" Dean asked.

Roman just shrugged his shoulders.

"For crying out loud, Roman, get your head out of your ass and just talk to her. I refuse being a middle man here and push her towards you. She deserves to be swift off her feet and I think you got it in you to do that," Dean said.  
"Dean..." Roman started but was cut off.  
"No, I'm not gonna listen to any excuses you have to say. Go home and think about what you want or don't want. Either way, figure it out soon because one day someone else is gonna come along and then it will be too late," Dean said.

He winked at Roman and hurried towards the women.

"He's right, you know," Seth said.  
"Jesus, Seth, not you too," Roman said.  
"Just saying," Seth said before walking towards his car.

Roman looked over at Dean, Ivy and Renee again. Ivy had a smile on her face and she looked so beautiful. If only he knew how to act normal around her instead of always getting so angry and frustrated when things didn't go according to his plans. She might be somewhat crazy but he was far from perfect himself. Was he even good enough for her?


	12. Grown ups acting like kids

Tuesday was an usual hot day. She was sitting in the back on a chair. She had a book with her this day and she kept her eyes in it. She was still too ashamed to meet the eyes of Roman or Seth.

"The heat is killing me," Roman growled.

He took off his shirt and tossed it out of the ring before locking up with Dean again.

It didn't take long before Roman felt it. Eyes burning their way into his skin. He had his back against her but he knew it was her. He pushed Dean towards Seth and Seth quickly took over. He turned around with a smirk on his face. Her eyes were planted on his torso. He slowly walked over to the ropes, put one foot up on the buttom rope while leaning his arms on the top rope, just watching her watching him. Her eyes wandered up and met his. Her face turned bright red as she saw she had been caught staring at him.

She jumped to her feet, put the book down on the chair and hurried towards the door.

"Ivy, where are you going?" Dean yelled.  
"Next door for an ice coffee. It's too damn hot today," she yelled back before disappearing out of the door.

Roman was still smirking. Too damn hot, she had said. He wasn't sure if it was the weather or him that made her feel that way but he knew he had to catch up with her in that moment. He quickly jumped out of the ring and hurried towards the door as well.

"Roman?" Seth asked.  
"Let him go," Dean said and smiled.

She hadn't gotten far and he caught up with her within seconds.

"Ivy, wait up a second," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at him. Why did she have to be this beautiful? The words got stuck in his throat and he chose to play it safe instead.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry about everything. I can't stand the thought of you going around thinking I might think ill of you. That's not the case. I think you're a very sweet girl that deserves to be happy," he said.

She looked at him for a few seconds as if she expected him to start laughing and say it was a joke but she saw nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"Thanks Roman," she said.  
"I just... I just... aw, fuck it. Come here," he said and put his arms around her.

He pulled her in for a hug. He wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment but he couldn't make himself do it so he just hugged her. As she put her arms around his waist, he dug his head down and buried it in her neck, taking in her scent as he slowly leaned her up against the nearest car. He had no idea whose car it was and frankly he didn't care.

"I just want you to know that I never saw you as a whore," he said.

And there he went messing up the moment. He just had to say that word and he felt the familiar anger boil below the surface, although the anger was directed at himself this time.

"Thanks, I guess," she said as she let go off him.

His mind screamed for her not to let go but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Instead he let go off her too and took a step backwards.

"So we're good?" He asked.  
"We're good," she answered.

He smiled and walked back towards the gym, lowly cursing at himself all the way.

"So?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face as Roman returned.  
"So I'm officially the biggest idiot on the planet," Roman answered.  
"What did you say to her?" Dean asked, his smirk quickly fading.  
"It's not what I said, more what I didn't say or what I should have said," Roman answered.  
"Do I have to kick your ass for this?" Dean asked.  
"Please do and while you're at it, kick my head too so I end up with memory loss," Roman answered.

She came back shortly after with an ice coffee and planted her eyes in the book again. She never looked up at any of them until they were finally done and Dean was by her side, ready to go home.

"So, did you and Roman talk things through?" Dean asked casually as they were driving home.  
"I guess," she answered.  
"You guess?" He asked.  
"He just wanted me to know that he never saw me as a whore. Dean, your friend is weird," she answered.  
"Tell me about it," Dean mumbled and shook his head.

She gnawed on her lip and looked out of the window.

"What's on your mind, sis?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure," she answered.  
"Please tell me it's someone hot that finds you attractive," he joked.  
"Why would he run out to me like that just to say that? Do you think it's another one of his weird mind games?" She asked.  
"Mind games? Roman doesn't play games," he answered.  
"Ha! You've never been alone with him, have you?" She chuckled.  
"Oh, that kind of games. I pray I'll never find out," he chuckled back.

He parked the car in the driveway and shut off the engine.

"Do you like him?" He asked.

She turned her head and looked at him confused.

"Who?" She asked.  
"Roman. Do you like him?" He asked.  
"I don't want to but I do. I like both him and Seth. You have nice friends," she answered.  
"That's not what I meant. Do you like him?" He asked.

She gnawed on her lip again before answering him.

"Does it really matter?" She asked before opening the car door and walking towards the house.

Dean shook his head as he watched her unlock the door and enter the house. He knew her all too well to know what the answer was when she reacted like that. They were two grown ups but they acted like kids around each other and he was stuck in the middle. He refused to do it. He refused to be the middle man that would whisper in one ear about the other person but that didn't mean he couldn't push a little without them noticing. He made a deal with himself. He would give them the rest of the week to figure things out before he would step in.


	13. The final push

They didn't see much of Ivy inside the gym Wednesday. Renee was there and the two women quickly disappeared outside where they sat for hours and talked until the guys were finally done.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he approached them.  
"Yeah," Ivy answered and stood up.  
"And you..." Dean said as he leaned down to kiss Renee. "I'll see you later."  
"I'll come by around 7," Renee said.

As she got into the car, her eyes went over to Roman who was standing and talking to Seth. Dean watched her with a smile. The moment Roman directed his eyes back at her, she quickly looked down.

"Let's go," she said, almost whispering.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a few seconds.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

She looked at him.

"I wasn't gonna tell you but I think you should know. Let's go for a ride," he said and started the car.

"What are we doing here?" There was panick in her voice as Dean stopped in front of Derek's house.  
"He's not there. We sent him packing last Sunday," he said.  
"You what? How?" She asked.

He took her hand.

"Baron called and told me everything you had told him. That's how I knew where to find Derek. Me, Roman and Seth went there and convinced him to leave," he said.  
"Convinced him? You mean you beat him up?" She asked.  
"Actually I didn't. I flushed all his stuff and Roman kicked the shit out of him," he answered.  
"Roman? Why would he do that?" She asked.  
"Why do you think?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze back at the house.

"I hate this place," she mumbled.  
"He's gone, sis. For good. He owes a lot of money to some people after I flushed his shit so he had to run," he said.  
"Thanks," she said. "Can we go now?"

There was a giggle sounding through the house as Renee entered and Dean lifted her up and carried her inside his bedroom. Ivy smiled from the couch. She was happy Dean had found love. She took out her phone and sent a text message.

 _"Wanna come by and watch a movie?"_

Dean was surprised to see Baron sitting on their couch three hours later when he came out to get something to drink. Ivy had her head in his lap.

"She's sleeping," Baron said in a low tone.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.  
"She texted me and asked me to come over," Baron answered.

Dean nodded and disappeared back into his room.

"Baron's here," he said as he dumped down on the bed next to Renee.  
"So?" She asked.  
"That wasn't part of my plan," he answered.  
"And what plan is that exactly?" She asked.

He sighed, took her hands and kissed them.

"I just wanna see her happy," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"We all wanna see that happen but you can't force them together. If it's meant to happen, it will happen," she said.  
"But Baron?" He asked.  
"She needs a friend right now. If she puts her trust in him, then let her. You and Baron were never close. Maybe she just needs someone from the outside who has nothing to do with you or any other person in your world," she answered.  
"Were you always this wise?" He asked and chuckled.

Both Thursday and Friday went by and Dean noticed how both Roman and Ivy would look at each other whenever they thought the other one wasn't looking. It was starting to drive him crazy. As they were ending Friday, he stood close to Roman in the ring and lowered his voice.

"How long are you gonna pine over my sister?" He asked.

Roman quickly snatched his eyes away from Ivy and looked at Dean.

"What? I'm not," he answered.  
"I got eyes in my head too, you know. I see the way you constantly look at her," Dean said.  
"So? She's pretty. Can't blame a man for looking," Roman tried.  
"No, I can't. But I tell you what I can do," Dean said and smirked.

He turned around to look at Ivy and raised his voice so she could hear him.

"Ivy! We're having a party tomorrow night," he said.  
"We are?" She asked and looked at him.  
"Yeah, I think we deserve it after everything, don't you?" He said.  
"If you want to, then sure," she said.  
"I want to," he said before looking at Roman and lowering his voice again. "You're welcome."

"I'm telling you, you gotta wear this," Renee said as she once again held up the short black dress she had found in Ivy's closet.  
"Why can't I just wear jeans and a shirt? Dean's the one who wants to party. I just wanna go unseen through it without anyone looking at me," Ivy said.  
"Not gonna happen. You're wearing this. End of discussion," Renee said.  
"God, you're so bossy. Please stay in Dean's life and boss him around like that too," Ivy said with a smile before taking the dress out of Renee's hands.

Renee smiled at Dean as she walked out in the kitchen where he was standing. He put an arm around her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"All set?" He asked.  
"Yep, got her in the best dress I could find in her closet. He's gonna drool all over her," she answered.  
"Should I text him and tell him not to wear tight jeans?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Dean!" She said out loud and slapped his chest before chuckling as well.  
"I love you. Thanks for everything you're doing for both me and Ivy," he said and kissed the top of her head.  
"Just remember to stay out of it tonight, okay? You've pushed enough all ready. Let them figure it out," she said.  
"If they can," he said.  
"Dean..." She started but was cut off as he kissed her.

"Oh my..." Roman mumbled as he entered the livingroom and saw Ivy.  
"She looks good, doesn't she?" Dean asked and poked Roman in the side with his elbow.  
"Yeah, yeah, she does," Roman said and cleared his throat.

Renee grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him away while giving him a look.

"What? I'm just trying to help," he chuckled.

A couple of hours passed and Dean was starting to get annoyed. It seemed as if Baron was constantly around Ivy and Roman just stared at her from whatever corner he would stay it. It was starting to become pathetic.

"Just relax," Renee said as she felt him tense up.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're wonderful," he whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

When he finally let go and looked around again, Roman was gone. Baron was in a conversation with Apollo and Ivy was walking out of the livingroom. He decided to follow her.

She walked outside and he joined her.

"Are you okay, sis?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.  
"You don't seem fine," he said.

She sighed and looked up at the stars before turning her head back down to meet his eyes.

"I'm thinking about getting back together with Baron," she said.  
"What? Why the fuck would you do that?" He spat out in shock to hear that.  
"I want what you and Renee have," she said and sighed.  
"And you think he can give that to you?" He asked.  
"He's sweet, you know. He treats me good and he loves me," she answered.  
"But you don't love him," he raised his voice.  
"Maybe I can learn to in time and if not, then that's alright too. Maybe I'm not meant to..." She started but was cut off when Dean grabbed her head with both hands and looked at her.  
"Stop it! Just stop it! It's not alright. You should never settle with that sort of thing. And I know there's someone else constantly on your mind even though you're too stubborn to admit it," he said.

She shook her head and gently pushed his hands away.

"It doesn't matter," she said.  
"Just don't do anything tonight, alright? Can you promise me that? Wait till tomorrow when everyone's gone. Then we're gonna sit down and talk this through. If you still feel the same way Monday, I won't stand in your way. I won't like it but I won't stop you," he said.  
"Okay, that's fair enough. Look Dean, I'm not really in the mood to party. I'm gonna take a walk," she said.  
"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.  
"You know where," she answered and walked away.

He watched her walk away. The darkness quickly consumed her and he sighed. Going back to Baron? What on earth was she thinking? He would do whatever it would take to convince her otherwise. A voice from behind snapped him out of his thoughts and made him turn around.

"Dean?" Roman asked as he stepped out from behind the house and revealed himself.  
"What the hell, Roman, were you out here the whole time eavesdropping?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't mean to. I was already out here when you came out," Roman answered.  
"And you didn't think to cut in at any time, like say, when I almost had her admitting to..." Dean said.  
"To what?" Roman cut in.  
"God damn it, Roman, this is your final chance. You wanna be with her, I suggest you go after her now. Monday it might be too late," Dean raised his voice.  
"I don't know where she went," Roman said and looked down at his feet.  
"You know the old train tracks that aren't used anymore?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah," Roman answered.  
"There's an old shack out there. She goes there to sit and think," Dean said.  
"I know where it is. Thanks," Roman said.

He started walking away but stopped after only a few steps as Baron made his presence known in the open front door.

"What the hell, were you eavesdropping too?" Dean asked.

Baron nodded before walking out and stopped in front of Roman. He looked intensely at him before finally opening his mouth.

"Don't hurt her," he said.  
"I won't," Roman said.

Baron stepped aside and Roman took off. Dean walked over to Baron and gave him a thankful look.

"I love her, Dean, I really do, but I could never be with someone who doesn't love me back," Baron said.

Dean gave Baron's shoulder a squeeze before walking back inside again.

Ivy sat on the ground in the shack, staring out on the train tracks that were barely visible in the darkness. She heard footsteps from a pair of boots walking closer and she froze. No one ever came out here. Shortly after a tall figure appeared in the opening. She looked up and met Roman's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I heard about this place and came to check it out. I like what you've done with it," he joked.

She let out a small laugh and the sound made him feel warm.

"Don't sit on the cold ground. Here," he said and took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She put the jacket on the ground and sat on it. He sat next to her.

"Can't have that little ass getting cold now, can we?" He said.

He shook his head and mentally cursed himself. That was not something he was supposed to say in that moment.

"I bet you'd warm it right back up if that happened," she fired back.

He looked at her but she was looking straight ahead. At least she hadn't gotten mad about his words.

"I wouldn't refuse to do that," he said and smirked.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the shack before turning it to face him.

"Seriously Roman, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I came to see you. I have something I need to tell you," he answered.  
"What? Did Dean send you? Of course he did. How else would you know where I was?" She said.  
"If you would just shut up for a second, so I can..." Roman said.  
"Is it about Baron? Please, I don't wanna talk about that right now," she said.  
"Shut up!" He tried raising his voice but it was like she didn't hear him,  
"I thought we agreed on talking about it tomorrow but he just had to send you to..." She was immetiately cut off when he kissed her.

Her eyes were wide when he leaned back out again.

"Now will you shut up and let me talk, woman?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I never know what to say or how to act around you and I always end up making a complete fool out of myself. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I wanted you, but you were Dean's sister and I didn't wanna go there, afraid to mess up this new friendship with him and instead I ended up portraiting myself as a complete idiot. I went caveman on your ass over and over again and you didn't deserve that. But god damn it, Ivy, I want you. I want you so bad. I gotta have you, I just got to," he said as he grabbed her and kissed her again.

He pulled her up on his lap, still kissing her while holding her tight. He let his hands slide down her back, up under her dress and squeezed her ass. He then suddenly pulled back and looked at her.

"And there I go caveman on your ass again. What's wrong with me? Demanding you instead of asking you out," he said and sighed.  
"I don't mind you going caveman on me as long as it's in the bedroom," she said.

He smiled and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Let's face it, Roman. We're both weird around each other but at least we got our points across about wanting each other, don't you think? I mean, your hands are still on my ass and I'm still in your lap and all I can think about right now is seeing you naked," she said.

He laughed and planted a quick kiss on her.

"Now that we can do something about. I took my car here so let's go back to my place," he said.

Shortly after they were sitting in his car. He had a hand on her thigh, slowly caressing it.

"You better text Dean," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because you're not coming home tonight," he answered.

She bit her lip and looked at him. He looked back at her and all she saw was pure lust in his eyes.

"Promise?" She asked.  
"There's no escaping this time, not out of any door or window. You will have to knock me out cold if you wanna get out of there," he said and squeezed her thigh, slowly moving his hand upwards.

She spread her legs and let him feel her outside the thong. He smiled as he could feel it was slightly wet.

"Something tells me you don't wanna leave anyway," he said.

Roman woke up next morning by the sound of his phone ringing. He hurried to answer it and walked out of the bedroom so she wouldn't wake up.

"Good morning, big dog. I was just wondering if you've seen my sister by any chance," Dean chuckled on the other end.  
"She's sleeping," Roman answered.  
"Damn! Did you wear her out?" Dean asked.  
"Something like that," Roman answered.  
"So you finally got around to tell her how you feel. I'm proud of you," Dean said.  
"Not exactly. I said some things and then I went caveman on her as usual. Turns out some chicks actually dig that," Roman said.

Dean laughed out loud on the other end.

"As long as you got your point across," he said.  
"Well, she's here," Roman said.  
"So how long are you keeping her?" Dean asked.  
"As long as she wants. Hopefully for a very long time," Roman answered.  
"I didn't mean in general. I meant right now. She didn't exactly pack any extra clothes when she took off last night," Dean said.  
"Oh... I don't know. Guess I'll have to wake her up and ask," Roman said.  
"Take your time. Goodbye, big dog," Dean said and hung up.

Roman walked back into the bedroom and saw she was awake. She was still lying in bed, just looking at him.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said as he crawled under the duvet again.

He rolled up on top of her and kissed her.

"That was your brother. He wants to know when you're coming home," he said.  
"What did you tell him?" She asked.  
"That I'm keeping you as my prisoner forever," he chuckled and kissed her.

He broke the kiss and laced his fingers with hers.

"When do you wanna go home?" He asked.  
"I don't know. How about at some point after lunch we go shopping and you can make that famous spaghetti carbonara for dinner for us all? I never got to taste it," she said.  
"I thought you didn't like spaghetti," he said.  
"You should know by now I only said that to get to you," she said.  
"One more thing I have to punish you for," he said.  
"Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that?" She asked.  
"I have my ways," he said as he pushed one knee between her legs, forcing them apart.

His other knee followed fast and in no time he pushed himself inside her. She tilted her head back as he started to thrust into her. He kissed her neck and moved up to her ear. His voice was hoarse as he spoke in a low tone.

"You should know that such punishment can't be done in a day or even in a week. I think I have to keep you around for a very long time until I'm sure you've been punished enough."

Her nails dug into his skin and she moaned out loud as his movements and words worked together to send her over the edge.

"Bring it on, caveman," she said and kissed him.

He thrust into her one last time and came.

"You're fucking poison and I want more," he said lowly in her ear.


End file.
